


Ties That Bind

by shadowlink06



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Final Fantasy XV, Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Dark, F/M, M/M, Magic-Users, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowlink06/pseuds/shadowlink06
Summary: Eos is ruled by clans of humans and monsters. One of the most prominent vampire clans are the Lucis Caelums ruled by Somnus. He makes it a point to track down humans that stand in opposition to the vampires: the Hunters.  One of these Houses is led by Ignis Scientia who works in tandem with the Nox Fleurets - a group of white mages tasked with protecting humanity from the vampire population.  One of Somnus's campaigns against the Hunters leaves an orphaned Prompto with a mark on his back and resentment towards the vampires that killed his family. Little does he know that the Lucis Caelums are also hiding a secret from the humans. [Vampire/Supernatural AU] [Using themes from Castlevania (Netflix series) and Noblesse (Manhwa)]
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. The Great Houses

**Author's Note:**

> Well… this one will spill over well after Halloween but I’ve been toying around with this story since the start of the month. Without preamble, this is my Supernatural Themed AU for Halloween featuring Noctis/Prompto and Ardyn/Ignis. Expect violence, gore, torture etc. I'm going to try to be liberal with the tags. I used Castlevania (Netflex) / Noblesse (Manhwa) themes. Seriously, check out both series if you haven’t already. Because of the limited cast within FFXV for what I needed done, there are going to be characters from Castlevania/Noblesse within this story. I also am testing worldbuilding elements that are a blend of all three of these wonderful universes. There will be no A/B/O dynamics. Updates are not going to be consistent with this story unfortunately, but let me know what you think! [Older Ignis] [Older Gladio] [Older Ravus] [Older Iris]

“Prompto... Prompto! Get up!” 

The sound of his father’s voice interrupted the boy’s dreams as he felt Verstael shaking him vigorously to get his attention. It was the middle of the night, so it was strange that he was being roused but something seemed different the way that he stared back at his father. “Dad?” Not even able to ask what was wrong, Verstael grabbed the teenager by his arm dragging him out of his bed. 

The hair on the back of Verstael’s neck stood on end knowing that the beasts that had invaded his home were not too far behind. Escape from this place wasn’t an option for the monsters wouldn’t have permitted that. The Argentum House were one of the newest Hunter families to make a name, but their methods in dispatching the creatures of the night had landed them on the raidar of the vampire King himself. Only when Verstael had reached the library, did his pace slow down slightly running his hands over the books in the corner of the room. He had to find a certain book that would trigger the trap door lever, though before he did that, another matter needed to be settled first. Letting Prompto go, shaky hands removed his silver cross from his neck before he placed it in Prompto’s hand. “I was hoping I’d be able to have Ravus make you one for yourself, but it seems that this will have to do for now.” 

By now, Prompto had fully waken up and was aware that this was hardly a game. His adrenaline was already having his heart speed up as he regarded his father. That is when he heard it, it was like a wild animal hissing, a pitiful scream from one of the servants, and then the sound of something slamming against the wall with a painful thud. Prompto’s eyes widened as he stared back at his dad. It was them… the realization hit him and he couldn’t stop his body from shaking. 

Verstael knew that the boy probably figured out what was happening. He warned him before that such a scene could play out, but it was just a damn shame that it had happened so soon. He touched the boy’s face only offering a sad smile. “Son, listen to me. You have to be strong from this point on.” 

The boy’s eyes started to water then. “I-I’m scared…” 

But Verstael’s eyes softened as he heard that. “Don’t be scared. I love you son, I always will.” He turned to the bookshelf reaching for the makeshift book. In actuality it was a lever for a trap door. What looked like part of the bookshelf clicked open and a door opened leading into a passageway. “Follow this all the way down until you get to the door at the end, when you emerge, you’ll know where you are. Go to town and find the church owned by the Nox Fleurets, they’ll take care of you.” With his instructions given, he shoved the boy inside. He saw the look of horror overtake his son’s face as the wall closed behind him sealing him off from the library.

“Dad!” The youth screamed banging on the door with his tiny fists against the stone wall. But thankfully there was no way to open it from the other side. The craftsmanship that went to making the door had been purposeful and he knew his son wouldn’t be coming back. 

“Go Prompto! You must!” Verstael still had to buy the boy more time. He didn’t know how far the monsters would go but he already knew that his own fate was sealed. 

Prompto grit his teeth when the door refused to budge. “Not… not without you!” He whispered. But as he tried to explain himself, there was a dark force that he could feel coming towards his father. As much as he wanted to go to Verstael, he found himself taking a few steps back. _Run!_ His instincts told him. How could such an ominous power exist? Was this what his father hunted? He had been told time and time again that what their House did was a service to the people. Now he wondered what such monsters looked like, for only he had heard stories from his grandfather and father. He was being trained each day but never had he seen one himself. But even so, Prompto knew he had to flee… he couldn’t let whatever it was catch him. His hand traced against the wall to get his bearings. Verstael said it would lead him to a place he knew. Although the path was completely in the dark he trusted his father. He ran… if only to put some distance between him and that frightening power. 

Verstael was relieved when he heard Prompto’s footsteps become fainter. At least now he knew that his son would get away safely. Knowing that, he exhaled slowly steeling himself to face the monster that had invaded his home. A hand went to the hilt of his sword. It wasn’t blessed,but given that he barely had time to get to the armory it was the best that he could do. 

Somnus took his time as he had swept inside the castle. He had of course saved the best for last. That became all too apparent as his footsteps hit the marble tiles with a slow cadence that promised death to any that saw his face. Somnus Lucis Caelum had lived a thousand years and expected to live thousands more. Every piece of his outfit from his buttoned silk shirt, down to his glossed shoes were black. It was a noticeable comparison to the pale skin and glowing crimson eyes that focused on the hunter in front of him. “So, we finally meet.” He muttered having nothing but malicious intentions. “I suppose this makes you… the last of this great house.” The King spoke to Verstael, although a slight grin formed over his lips showing off his fangs. “The newly anointed Argentums. I suppose you have made a name for yourself to be the savior determined to purge my kind.” 

“Your kind do not deserve to exist.” The hunter snapped. 

To that Somnus could only laugh. “Well, you are half right for my heart only flutters at the thought of ending your wretched bloodline.” So many upstart humans seemed to have wanted to take on the role of “protector of the people”. They, in their limited capacity dared to defy the natural order and try to kill vampire kind. Such beings needed to be snuffed out and as they believed the work they did was all in the name of their salvation, Somnus personally would end each of them. 

Verstael aimed his sword at the King and rushed him. The Hunter could only make out the afterimage of the monster’s form as he swung his sword only to find a kick sending him flying in the hallway. Verstael heaved knowing that the blow damaged his insides. Even as he coughed up blood he struggled to rise to his feet again seeing the vampire walk towards him. 

“You thought yourself mighty for killing my kind.” Somnus murmured as a smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth. “I wish you could have seen the look in your wife’s eyes as the life was drained out of her. Perhaps I should have brought her to you… to let you see what your actions have inspired.” 

Verstael grit his teeth then. He couldn’t save her… but he had saved the precious gift she had given him. A son that would live on in her memory. The grip on his hilt tightened watching as Somnus rushed him again. This time he was able to predict the movement, barely dodging the hand that was trying to grab him and swung his blade. The hunter felt blood splashed into his face. Got him… or so he thought. For some reason he couldn’t move even seeing Somnus staring down at him. Verstael’s vision blurred before he registered the sound of his sword dropping on the floor. 

The vampire King stared down at the bloodied hole within Verstael’s chest as he wrapped his fingers around the hunter’s heart. “You aren’t even worth turning.” Somnus said as he grasped the delicate muscle within his hands. “But I admire you to a degree hunter, for you did wound me in a way that I thought no man ever could.” 

Verstael’s body struggled to stay standing. A heavy groan passed his lips feeling every pulse grow fainter as his heart struggled to understand why the body that it shared was not nurturing it with blood. Somnus’s fingers squeezed into a fist until the muscle shuttered. Watching the life leave the hunter’s eyes was less dramatic than he thought. Still, revenge for his beloved had at least been taken and he was content with that. The sound of footsteps had Somnus glancing behind him to see his brother come in. 

Ardyn seemed a lot more amused seeing the gaping wound in Verstael’s chest. “Well, I see you found your man.” A boot went to the hunter’s face allowing the body to slump over on the side. There was nothing left of the man anymore. Merely a hunk of flesh that would rot like any common beast. 

“So it seems… was there anyone else left in the castle then?” 

“None I’m afraid.” Ardyn started off. “Although… I’m fairly certain that there was a young son. It seems we haven’t managed to find him yet.” 

Somnus’s mouth twitched at the news. He had thought he heard Verstael speaking to another, although he hadn’t seen who it might have been... that likely was the boy. “So one of their bloodline still exists? No matter, Verstael did not manifest a soul daemon… that is all I really wished to know about the Argentum House.” Had that been the case, perhaps he would have taken more care. As it stood, Somnus could only surmise that they were simply human beings that had gotten a good string of luck and perhaps a bit better training than the rest of the hunters in the area. 

“You thought that he had a soul daemon?” Ardyn inquired. “Is that why you insisted on finding him so soon?” 

“Of course.” Somnus countered. “Are you telling me that it was unreasonable to assume that? They killed three of our progenitors within the past month.” That alone got Somnus’s attention. “You know as well as I do the problematic nature if a daemon is under the control of a hunter.” 

“Or any human, I assume.” Ardyn countered looking down on the body. “In either case… you would have lost the daemon if he had been a carrier, is that what you wanted?” 

“He was pushed to the edge of death, a daemon would have manifested itself had that been the case.” However it did not. Too true it could have passed to the son… but this hunter didn’t even try to use magic, so it was hard to say if the creature had moved to the next host within the bloodline. The daemons were strange creatures, the rules set forth by each one different than the other. “I suppose I could have waited to receive more information about this House.” It was too late now though, a point most certainly needed to be made.” We do not have enough samples of daemons to study their behavior, but I’m confident I made no mistake tonight.” What Somnus did know though… if the hunter did possess such a creature, he would have been able to sense the energy. Still, it was best to cover all of their bases. “The son you spoke of... I imagine that he won’t be getting too far. The boy’s blood belongs to me should he be found.” It was only right after all. The House of Argentum had declared war on Somnus when they had killed his beloved. If any punishment or death was to occur, Somnus would have the first hand on it regardless of the circumstances. “However, I tire and will give up the chase tonight.” The whelp might have escaped, but the real vengeance has already been had when he had slain not only the hunters, but the servants and those under Verstael’s employ as well. ”In all, he had left a stack of bodies within the manor so a feeble boy escaping was inconsequential. In the end, the point had been made. No matter how skilled the hunter, how bold they might have been, the Lucis Caelums would crush them if they ever acted out of line. “Let us retire brother… a house of hunters has fallen tonight. That alone is worth celebrating.” 

Ardyn only nodded his head then, giving his brother a sweeping bow. “As you wish my liege.” It wasn’t worth arguing with Somnus even though he had a feeling that letting the heir go would be a grave oversight. The boy might have been harmless now, but man had proven time and time again his resolve and tenacity to seek retribution. Somnus, although the gifted between the brothers and leader of the Lucis Caelum bloodline of vampires, looked down on humans far too much. But Ardyn didn’t bother to argue these points for in the end, he’d only pay for it if he had to deal with his brother’s wrath much like Verstael just had. As the brothers swept out of the home, a torch was thrown into the main room igniting a fire that started to eat the home from the inside out. Another family killed, yet there would be more to take their place. For now, it was a win for the monsters and the vampires celebrated as the home burned. 

* * *

Prompto ran, his body was shaking as he moved through the strange stone corridors. His father told him to run, but run from what? Never had he seen that look overtake Verstael’s face before. Something bad had come here. The boy reached the end of the path to find a wooden door. He opened it and found himself staring at what he had always believed to be an abandoned silo by his home. All this time, it was a hidden passage and he wondered why his father never mentioned it. Despite that, he still ran in the direction of town. Father told him to go to the church. He knew that the priest would help him. 

The boy was on the verge of collapse by the time he reached the front doors. A single light flickered in the chapel and Prompto banged on the door. “Father Fluert! Please! I need your help!” His voice sobbed. “Please!” He heard voices inside before the door finally opened revealing the priest. 

Ravus was not a man of intimidation. His soft features from his platinum blond hair down to his stubble beard made him look less than the leader of his church and more like the literal father everyone wanted. Even in his robes he still looked like he was out of place, but his warm facade was infectious and always drew his loyal followers to every sermon. Tonight he was preparing for tomorrow's lecture when he found the strange knock on the door at such a late hour. To imagine his surprise to see young Prompto there out of breath, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes, dirty, and clear distress written on his face. “My child, what are you doing out here?” Already his gaze was glancing around wondering if his father was around playing one of his awful tricks. “It is a bit late to be wondering about.” 

“-Dad… he told me to come here!” He gasped. “T-there... there is a monster that came inside our home.” 

The warmth immediately seemed to drain out of the priest’s face as Prompto said those words. Of course the boy could have been joking, but monsters had a literal meaning in the world of Eos. He reached for Prompto’s wrist and pulled the boy inside not wanting to bring attention to any prying eyes about the area. When the door was shut behind them Ravus spoke calmly. “Is Verstael still at your home?” When he saw the nod, he knew that there was no mistake about it. He swiftly moved into the office to grab the phone and dialled the number of one of the few people that he could trust with such a delicate task. It rang three times before he heard a voice groan on the other end. 

“Ravus... this better be good.” Ignis muttered. 

“Forgive me, but I need a favor and you are the only one I can trust with this.” He said through the receiver. “It’s Verstael, something happened at his home.”

Ignis immediately sat up in his bed as he heard the news. “Like?”

“Prompto came to the church... and said there monsters were at his place.”

There was a silence that descended on Ignis then. “How long?” 

“It just happened... I need you to-”

“-Consider it done. Take care of Prompto for me.” He hung up from the priest before he rolled out of bed and prepared although in the back of his mind he knew it was too late to save anyone else.

House Scientia enjoyed the privilege of being one of the older established Hunters in the region. From what Ignis had always gathered, they were teachers of magic. Perhaps one of the first humans able to harness the dark arts when the vampires and lycans appeared. If the monsters had appeared as a response to humanity’s sin, the Scientias purpose was to eviscerate the sin itself and help any that wish to see humans thrive. Like his father before him, he carried that legacy without fail. Though Ignis’s own father had died to protect the people of Leide when he was younger, it was Verstael that taught him how to refine his own techniques of monster hunting. A godfather to Ignis, he already knew of the growing reputation that Verstael had created because he was such a skilled hunter. Maybe that is why Ignis was trembling as he tightened his boots. If the monsters got to Verstael… 

The trip to the manor was agonizing. Even as Ignis pulled in closer he could see the plume of fire from the home. “No…” He whispered as his car screeched to an abrupt halt. The hunter had seen this before, far too many times and he already knew it was too late. The scent of death was hard to miss. Several servants were eviscerated, their entrails strung about like a macabre work of horror. As much blood that the hunter saw he didn’t seem disgusted by it. No, if anything, his stomach only steeled and his steps more self assured as he came into his once good friend’s home. By now the fire had completely engulfed the estate and he didn’t need to know that Verstael likely met the fate of so many others. He reached into his pocket and called Ravus back. “He’s gone.” Ignis said, and even without waiting for a response Ignis cut the call. How Prompto had managed to escape was by the grace of god, but in either case the boy didn’t need to see any of this.

* * *

_5 Years Later_

The laughter from the boys in the orphanage resonated in a playful echo as they ran down the corridors of the church. Bible study classes had just let out and Prompto was eager to meet with Shinwoo and Ik-Han. The two boys had befriended Prompto since he had been taken in by Ravus and when he wasn’t burned by his part time gig of taking care of the chocobos he was more than happy to hit the streets with his friends. Today he had gotten off easy but it was close to his eighteenth birthday. He’d legally be an adult and already he was making preparations to leave the orphanage. Ever since the night of the incident, Father Ravus had taken pains to give him a comfortable life even after his parents and servants were slaughtered. He had lost everything, even Ravus had cautioned him that he should hide his true name for the monsters that were responsible would likely come back to finish him off. So since the day his parents were buried, he took the surname Prompto Telum. 

It was an adjustment, but Prompto had managed well enough. He had been taken in as a Disciple of Alexander under Ravus. One of the few people in the town that was able to harness magic. He had been told not every human could do such a feat, but perhaps his bloodline allowed him to weld it with ease. Ravus was surprised how he had first learned the earth magic but his drive to protect himself and the others around him spurred him to action. When he had visited what was left of his home, the bodies had been carted away, but he could still see blood splatter and guts hanging from the outside of the burnt home. That image gave him nightmares knowing that someone… something had willingly if not eagerly separated bone and flesh in order to expose the insides of a human being. It was a message to everyone here, a reminder that they were, and always would be food. 

Ravus and his Disciples managed to protect the area though. Since his father died, there had been mandates and deals made for Ravus to train members to tap into holy magic and utilize it to create barriers. The whole affair had been taxing, though there had been a noticeable change. The deaths and incidents with the vampires in the area had gone down substantially. There still were pockets of unrest though, there always would be as long as the monsters lived. The blond waited outside of the church building seeing a figure starting to approach him. He easily recognized who it was and smiled. “Iggy! You’re back!” 

Ignis was happy to see Prompto and smiled. “Indeed. Don’t tell me that Father Ravus has not given you any work for the day.” 

“Hah, he always does that.” The boy shot back. “Finished a bit early though. Waiting for my friends to go to town. We were house hunting for me.” 

That had given Ignis pause. “That’s right… you’ll be an adult soon. Do you have a place picked out.” 

Prompto shook his head. “Mmm, not quite. Still looking for something within my budget.” It was tricky since he hadn’t quite been able to be a full time Disciple yet, so trying to get a part time job to cover expenses was a bit rough. Somehow he’d figure it out though.” 

“When do you plan to leave the orphanage?” Ignis inquired. 

“Ah, within the month I’m hoping. Father Ravus has been kind to me so I don’t want to burden him with overstaying… you know there are other people that need his help more than me.” 

For five years, Ignis had watched Prompto try to free himself from the shadow of the past. Although the boy always seemed to smile and even acted goofy, he wasn’t fooled by it. “Do you know what you plan to do with yourself?” 

The question actually gave Prompto pause. “Ah… well.” He hesitated before looking at the ground. “Well, I was kinda thinking of trying my hand at working with the Hunters.” 

It was as Ignis had long expected. Ravus had tried to dissuade the boy, Speakers and Hunters had different roles to fill and it seemed that even after all this time he couldn’t let that aspect of himself go. “Do you have someone to train with in mind?” 

“N-not yet. I didn’t want to jump the gun you know? Didn’t let Father Ravus know my intention yet.” 

There was a silence that lingered between the pair before Ignis hand reached out fluffing Prompto’s hair. “Guess I can’t let you try to find someone that won’t train you properly.” The hunter finally said. 

Shocked, Prompto stared up at him. “R-really?!” He couldn’t hold in his excitement at what Ignis was offering. Ignis, the Ignis was willing to teach him!

Ignis laughed softly. “Only if you’ll have me as your teacher.” 

“Yes! Of course!” He grabbed the older hunter’s hand giving it a vigorous shake. “Oh thank you, thank you Iggy!” 

The sound of the bells signaled another hour. Ravus, having been busy with paperwork, emerged from his office to go outside. As he did so, Prompto’s voice was hard to miss as he saw the boy and Ignis speaking together. “Scientia.” He said trying to get the other man’s attention. “I thought I told you I wasn’t done with blessing your weapons yet.” He was way early to pick them up…

Ignis glanced back at him offering a slight wave. “Hello to you too Father.” There was a playful tone even as he tried to be formal. 

Prompto too seemed to settle down, running to greet his teacher. “Father! I know what I am doing now!” He exclaimed. 

“Oh?” Ravus said with an arched brow.

“I’ll be staying with Mr. Ignis for a while, so no need to worry about me anymore.” 

When the priest heard that, his attention turned back to the hunter. “Really now? That is kind of you to offer Scientia.” He didn’t like it, but still he managed to smile not wanting to show how he really felt in front of Prompto. “I’m sure there is a lot to discuss with this sudden change.” Before he could though, he saw Prompto’s friends pull up honking their horn to get the boy’s attention. For once, they had good timing. “Looks like you can tell your friends the good news too.” He genuinely smiled before urging him towards the car. “Run along Prompto. We can speak on this later.” 

The boy frowned looking at Ignis as if asking him to push the matter. Instead the elder hunter merely nodded for him to do as Ravus had said. “A-alright… I’ll see you later then Iggy! And thanks again!” He spoke then ran to join the other boys as they went to the bar to unwind. 

When Prompto was well out of earshot Ravus glanced at Ignis. “Did you tell him to say that to me?” 

“I did not.” Ignis confirmed.

Ravus was silent for a while before he leaned against the wall. “I’ve kept him from being housed by others or adopted up until now for a reason Scientia.” Part of it was a promise to the boy’s father, but then it was also for protection too. “As your friend and ex-partner, I wish you won't go through with this." 

"He wishes to fight the monsters, why deny him his true heart's desire?" 

Ravus's gaze moved to study Ignis's face. "Do you do this because you wish to see your personal grudge settled? Or is this about _her_?" 

Even without batting an eyelid, Ignis’s gaze was brought to the sun as it set in the horizon. "I don't know what you mean." 

Ravus narrowed his eyes. “You cannot lie to me Scientia.” No, maybe Ignis had a rather convincing poker face, but he had known the hunter for far too long and he knew damn well what he was thinking. "You still think about my sister and cousin just as much as I. The vampire responsible still lives and that has always bothered you to the point of obsession." 

It was true… Ignis could not forget about his beloved fiancé. Luna had been his light in the darkness. Her warmth was just as potent as the sun. But then Somnus had come and ruined everything. To imagine his surprise to know the same vampire was responsible for Prompto’s tragic past. Ignis never was one to believe in coincidences, but surely he and Prompto’s shared history was something that he couldn’t sweep under the rug. “It’s not just that.” 

“Then what is it? You really want that boy to continue on this path of heartache and loss such as you?” Ravus spat back. “Verstael personally asked me to take care of Prompto should he be killed. You lost your father, now he lost his… I don’t know how else to press onto you that having your hands covered in blood will garner no forgiveness or offer redemption!” 

Despite the anger that Ravus had, the hunter let it wash over him. “Verstael is the reason why I’m asking you too. I have as much as a history with him as you do.” By now he had lost sight of Prompto as he left with the others. “I’ve not bothered you about this for the past five years since you took him in. I’ve not tried to influence that boy’s decision, I’ve let you raise him as you wanted.” But now as he grew up, he could take a more direct approach to guiding the boy. “He doesn’t wish to walk the path you have Ravus... and you know it.” 

The priest’s hand clenched together. “So… You were waiting all of this time then.” Of course, Ravus should have known better to think that he could just have Prompto as another disciple and train him to protect himself and the others. 

Ignis let his friend take in what he was saying. “You cannot shield the boy forever. I’m sure you know the fury and resentment has not left him despite your teachings and the length of time that has passed.” Ravus did protect people much like he did, but it was subtle and Ignis knew that the boy had the talent to handle the magic wielded by the speakers. 

Ravus glanced at the ground then. “Perhaps not. When he turns eighteen, Prompto will be free to do what he wishes.” He would no longer be his charge and would likely continue on the path of revenge. 

“Let me adopt him.” Ignis finally said after some time. “He is a warrior, Ravus and always will be.” 

“You can train him without adopting him. Why go that extra step?” 

Ignis just stared at him then. Although no words left the hunter’s lips, it seemed that the two were having a conversation that required no words or explanation. The adoption was warranted and certainly did hold more than just the weight of Ignis’s House behind the boy. 

Ravus was the first to break eye contact as he seemed to give in. “If you wanted an heir that badly… you could have tried to remarry.” He finally said. 

“No one will replace Luna. I have made peace with that.” 

“And you would trust your legacy to that boy?” 

“I could think of no one else that deserves it more.” 

Again Ravus went silent. “I’ve not mentioned a word of that type of magic to him. Though he has asked about daemons before.” 

That wasn’t the least bit surprising. Of course Prompto would have heard about them from Verstael. “I didn’t think you would. The less people know about the nature of the creatures, the better it is for all involved.” 

“Ignis... should I do this, anything that happens to him will be your responsibility.” It was a warning as he watched the other man. “You can come here to pray for forgiveness... But I will always hold this against you because I tried to tell you to let him go about his life with the happiness he has managed to retain.” 

“Just because he smiles, that does not mean he is happy, or he has forgotten.” The hunter said. “He’s angry Ravus… he has been for a long time. You have my word I will accept everything that will come to pass as a result of this.” 

Ravus knew that Ignis had already made up his mind and sighed softly. “Out of all of the hunters… it just had to be you.” The priest said utterly exasperated. 

“You make it seem as though I’m a terrible friend.” The hunter mused. 

“And an even worse ex-in law.” 

Ignis couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Well… I did tell you that you wouldn’t stop me from pursuing your sister no matter how charming I found you.” 

“Don’t push your luck. I regret not burning you where you stood when you asked for her hand.” The priest growled. Between Ignis’s calculating nature and Prompto’s determined attitude, there was just no middle ground with either men. He knew that Verstael would have been delighted to know that Ignis was taking his son in. Ravus could not think of a good reason to deny the request short of just trying to shield the boy from the monsters that no doubt still wanted him. He didn’t like it, but given that he could think of no alternatives, perhaps this was for the best. Finally sighing, the Father spoke.“If you're sure you want to do this,” He started, “Allow me a few weeks to get the paperwork for him in order.” 

Ignis smiled at his friend then. “I appreciate it. It’ll be the best present I can hope to give him to acknowledge his passage into adulthood.” 

“You sure as hell better make sure he still gets a cake on his birthday or I will _murder_ you.” Ravus warned walking away from him. 

“Humph, for a man of the cloth, you curse far too much Ravus.” 

“Burn in hell. This is the only way I can get your attention when I mean it.” True to his word, Prompto Telum was adopted as Prompto Scientia. Ravus watched the boy go, and he could see the pure delight that Prompto had as he went away with his new guardian. He sighed softly knowing that the orphanage would be a bit more quiet now, but to see any of the youth go somewhere else, he had done his job well. Prompto had come by the church on his birthday and he had been given a slice of cake that apparently was far too big for even he and his friends to finish. 

* * *

_6 Months Later_

The sounds of their wooden swords crossed as Ignis took to sparing with Prompto in the courtyard of their home. Although thirteen years Prompto’s senior, he was able to keep up with the boy. “Come on! Break my stance.” He encouraged the young hunter as he defended himself against the next attack. 

The blond grit his teeth as he watched Ignis’s movements. It was always easier than done trying to do that! Still, he had to get better at this. “Not gonna lose against you this time!” 

“Prove it.” Ignis said as he bent his knees slightly, both of his hands tightened on his hilt, extending his arms and aiming the tip of his sword at Prompto. His entire body froze, waiting for the next attack.

Prompto regarded the stance, a full frontal assault was out of the question. He had to get behind him. Grinning to himself, he thought of a way to surprise the older man. Instead of going to the side, he charged ahead ignoring the obvious move to run to the side. Ignis seemed to be surprised by this as he raised the wooden sword in hand ready to strike at Prompto when he came into striking distance. At the last moment though, the blond dodged, crouching down as he spun his body to the left and avoiding the blow of Ignis’s blade. His own sword swung, aiming at the older man’s ribs. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Ignis shift his elbow before Ignis used his body weight to strike Prompto with the limb. The boy was dazed as he fell back on the ground and found himself staring at the sky groaning as a hand went to the area he had been struck. 

Ignis walked over to the blond’s sprawled out state glancing down. “I told you I wouldn’t go easy on you anymore.” He murmured. “Wasn’t a bad plan, but you are too invested in avoiding the weapon you forgot I can use my body where my sword cannot reach.” The tip of the older hunter’s sword was brought down to Prompto’s throat to prove his point. “I killed you.” 

The boy sighed softly, closing his eyes. Looks like he failed on his lesson again. “I’m never gonna win against you.” He muttered, “How the hell are you this strong?” 

Ignis chuckled softly. “I have a few more years of experience than you.” 

“You could let me win just once,” Prompto pouted.

“It would be a disservice to you.” Ignis mused softly. “When you are out there. Those vampires will not give you a chance to fix your mistakes.” 

Prompto sighed softly. “Guess you are right.” He plopped down on the grass. “Least I am better at you with long ranged weapons though.” 

Ignis had to relent when the boy pointed that out. “Yes, that is why I’m hard on trying to get you to do the close ranged ones. Better to have you work on your weaknesses so you can deal with them appropriately.” 

“Yeah, yeah…” He sighed softly. “We’ve been doing nothing but training though. Don’t you think I’m ready to go on an official hunt?” 

“Prompto, we don’t hunt vampires for sport you know.” Granted, Prompto had done well with the few encounters, but those were the fledglings. “You still have a lot of training to go to take down the one you want.” Somnus had always been the topic of conversation. While the self proclaimed King of the Lucis Caelum vampire’s was a constant topic even to the residents here, Prompto’s ire towards the monster had been hard to overlook. 

“Come on,” Prompto groaned softly. “Been studying the literature, been hitting dummies full of hay, you let me observe from a distance when we launch campaigns. I’ve even taken out a few of the fledglings and familiars. When are you gonna trust me to join in a real hunt?” 

“When I think you are ready.” Ignis replied curtly. “You trained for five years as a Speaker under Ravus… your body hasn’t adjusted to being a hunter yet. It takes a different type of strength to wield weapons and to move the way you need to.” 

“Right,” Prompto raised his hand in the air then. “Usually it is a choice between being a Speaker, or a Hunter.” As if to remember, he summoned a plume of fire within the palm of his hands. “I can still tap into the magic. I thought it would have gone away by now.” Though he only had a few years to master the use of magic, even Ravus acknowledged that Prompto did seem to have an affinity towards the use of it. “You think I was supposed to be a Speaker?” 

Ignis watched the flames noting that the presence was just as strong as it was when he had seen the youth use it under Ravus. “It’s possible... I’m sure you’ve become aware that I cannot conjure anything without the use of conventional tools.” 

“But you can sense magic can’t you?” The boy inquired. 

“Yeah, but sensing magic isn’t the same as using it.” Ignis paused as if considering. “You know there is other magic out there besides what Ravus taught you, correct?” 

Prompto blinked softly. “Really? I know that holy and dark magic takes a hell of a long time to conjure let alone get the hang of it, but that’s always been the case.” 

“There are more strains of magic in the world than even earth, holy and dark energies.” 

That had the youth giving Ignis his full attention. “Don’t tell me… I have to find them for myself in your library.” 

“Ah,” The older hunter wondered if it was a good time to bring this conversation up. The books certainly did list some knowledge, but even he wasn’t sure if it was too soon to address the daemons with Prompto. “It is possible for you to look throughout archives for those answers.” Ignis mused seeing how he’d react to it. 

The blond flailed at the thought. “More books, more studying… you make me still feel like I’m a Speaker and not a Hunter the way you make me study the scrolls and old tomes.” 

“Being Hunter is more than just killing vampires you know.” Ignis tried to explain. “There is a mythos you have to understand. You won’t be able to properly deal with a vampire or lycan if you cannot get into their head.” 

“But how can I understand them if all I see is books and diagrams? How can I be prepared if you keep me away from the real thing?” Prompto grunted, clearly getting upset by the older man’s behavior. “I thought... you wanted to train me to hunt them.” 

“No,” Ignis said curtly. “I’m training you so you can defend yourself properly.” 

Giving a dramatic sigh, Prompto leaned back on the grass. “Iggy, I’m glad you took me in… but you know I wanna do this. You are one of the best hunters in Eos. Don’t you put your faith in the training that you’ve given me?” 

“It’s not that…” Ignis murmured. “You know that it’s possible that they are still looking for you.” That was one behavior that he had urged the boy. Once a vampire had decided on its prey, he didn’t forget about it. Although Somnus had been active, so far he hadn’t found Prompto and he thanked Ravus for managing to shield him. 

“I want to get revenge for my old man… and mom too.” Prompto said after some time. “I don’t want to live with this fear of being snatched up by that monster anymore… That vampire… he gives me enough nightmares..” The boy admitted. It wasn’t until later it dawned on him that his father did everything to make sure that he got out. “It’s the only thing I can do for him, make sure that I end the monster that caused so many lives.” 

Ignis leaned over, running his hand through Prompto’s hair. “He’d be very proud of the man you’ve become.” 

That only made the boy blush. “You’re embarrassing me.” He lightly bated the hand away from his hair. Frustrated as he was, Prompto couldn’t help but feel more at peace since Ignis had taken him in. It was the first time he actually felt stability in his life and his outlook on the world had steadily gotten better. “Hey? Iggy?” 

“Hm?” 

“Thanks… for everything.” 

Ignis smiled as he stood up, offering his hand to the boy to help him up. “No need to thank me. You always were like a little brother to me. Come, let’s see if Loqi has dinner ready.” 


	2. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Enough of that vampire!” A hunter abruptly shouted. “Somnus has lived far too long and has devastated countless families in his wake. We need to eliminate him once and for all.” 
> 
> Again a slew of murmurs descended on the room which Ravus allowed. “Somnus is by far one of the more dangerous vampires to engage with. For the last 100 years, we have tried unsuccessfully to end his reign of terror. His power is without question for he remains one of the few ancient vampires that continues to exist.

A/N: I needed to split up this chapter since there is a lot going on with worldbuilding that cropped up on me so now there are 10 chapters instead of nine. I’m going to try to keep this from happening again but no promises as sometimes I’m at the mercy of my muses lol. 

* * *

Taking over the Church of Alexander from Luna had been a daunting task. His sister had always been the more magically attuned between them. He didn’t mind that she was stronger than him because it meant that he didn’t have to deal with the burden of upholding the Church. He was happy to help his sister as merely the protective older brother. The church had long been a family tradition that dated back nearly at the inception of mankind. His grandfather always joked that this was what the All-Mighty wanted. Even now he could recall the tale that had been beaten into his head about the founding of Eos. The legend of how man came into the world, the daemons and the monsters that followed. Luna was always fascinated by the story, but for Ravus it was a cynical explanation to make sense as to how vampires and lycans were born into Eos and walked side by side with mankind. 

  
  


> The Almighty as humanity had called him was the Creator of the Universe. He travelled the galaxy until he found a group of asteroids and scooped them within his hand and formed the planet of Eos. He walked along the length of it, but found it too barren and cried for the dust he kicked up got in his eyes, and the breath he breathed in tickled his throat, and the earth below him crumbled with each step he took. “This will not do!” He cried as he coughed until he created an atmosphere and cried until pools of water formed on the planet, and the sweat he let roll off his body formed the first grass and trees. The Sun, awestruck by the beauty of Eos came down to the Almighty and spoke. 
> 
> “Dear Almighty,” The Sun spoke, “Might I entreat you to create beings that I can watch on this beautiful planet that you have made?” 
> 
> “Beings?” The Almighty spoke. “But where do I begin? How would they look?” 
> 
> “Make them in your image!” The Moon happily exclaimed. “For to be able to smile at you, would make us happy!” 
> 
> And so, with his two friends encouraging Him, the Almighty created the first humans. “Ah!” He said though after giving some thought. “But it is not enough.” He murmured for the grass and vegetation was sparse and wouldn’t sustain them. So in his wisdom, he grabbed a handful of dirt from Eos and breathed life into the fauna that would spread across the land. “Now this is enough.” The Almighty said satisfied and leapt into the sky with the Sun and Moon to see the beings in his image flourish. 
> 
> All did not go as planned. For the animals were given natural tools to survive against the natural elements. The humans, clumsy and foolish had trouble adapting to the land. As he saw the being in his image slowly dying, they cried out to their creator. Touched was He about their plight, He bestowed them spirits that would protect them from the great primordial beasts. The Almighty called these guardians for mankind “soul daemons”. To boost the daemons power, he kissed the earth on Eos and breathed power into fire, water, thunder, and earth. The Almighty beckoned those elements to obey humans that prayed to them for their power and thus the arcane arts of magic were born. 
> 
> The humans cried praise to the Almighty and went off to use the gifts that they were given, but two clans of humans, seeing the power that the Almighty could give went back to Him in the dead of night. The Sanguis clan, driven by the urge to lead the people and the Lupus Clan, determined to have supreme power bowed before their creator and spoke. 
> 
> “Oh Almighty… won’t you consider giving us more gifts to lead our fellow man?” The Sanguis said. 
> 
> “Oh Almighty, we fear that our strength will never be enough to keep the beasts away. Will you give us more power?” The Lupus cried out. 
> 
> “But my Children,” The Supreme Being spoke. “I have given my love to you already to your fellow brothers and sisters. Are you not content and happy?” 
> 
> “There is still much that we do not know!” The Sanguis said. “We do not wish to be ignorant of the world around us! We must conquer it and master it quickly!” 
> 
> “We still won’t be strong enough!” The Lupus agreed. “For animals have fangs, claws, horns, and speed. How could we hope to compete with them? Won’t you give us an advantage as you have given the beasts you have created?” 
> 
> The Almighty, shocked yet vexed by the clans before Him considered what they said. “I have given gifts freely to your brothers and sisters… but you ask for more, not for the benefit of your family but just your clan.” He stood looking between the Sanguis and Lupus. “Because you both come to me, I will grant your clans another gift out of my benevolence. However, it won’t be without taking something from you in return for selfishness and fear you have come to me, and you shall be branded. When you gaze upon the brothers and sisters you looked down upon, you will never know what you have lost until you speak to them again.” And so the Almighty cursed the clans. 
> 
> “To you Sanguis, who fear death so much you want magic greater than that of your fellow man to lead them: I bestow upon you a body that will not age. You do not wish for the gifts of the earth so you will no longer look upon the star without it burning you. The food that grows on the land will remain out of your reach as your only meal you will ever know is the blood of those you look down upon. You wish to lead them, but as you open your mouth they will see the hunger within your eyes. See how well you lead them.” 
> 
> “To you Lupis, who want raw power, you shall have the strength of a beast - given fangs and claws. But as you gaze into the sky at night you will watch Sun’s brother: Moon come out of the sky every night. For when you look at Moon during its brightest cycle, you will show the world what you are like and be a slave to your instincts... Attacking friend and foe alike as you lose your humanity. Show your fellow man how much of an animal you are as you thirst for power.”

  
  


Ravus scoffed as he recalled the tale. All of them, whether human, vampire, or lycan were all human once, yet now each struggled to survive and killed each other. No matter what the stories said, he could never see himself as “brothers” with the vampires or lycans. They were far too viscous and unforgiving. He had seen the type of destruction they were capable of and there was no love lost for them. Vampires and lycans deserved to die, that had always been his stance. Luna by contrast disagreed with his harsh criticism. 

“They cannot help being born that way.” She always mentioned. “How can you hate someone that you don’t even know?” 

“They kill and torture, maime and enslave,” Ravus muttered. “What more do I need to know about them?” 

Luna only took his hand placing a kiss on the back of it. “Brother. I hope one day you will understand… don’t look at them so harshly. They have the same joys and pain as we humans.” 

When Ravus thought back on it, Luna was always a gentle woman. Although Ignis never seemed to mind that when he was courting her. Never would he have thought that his sister would even be Ignis’s type. He was just such a clean cut man that was only interested in seeing his family work completed. A busy-body with a smart-ass mouth was what he had always accused Ignis of being, which only resulted in Scientia shrugging his shoulders before asking him to join him on another vampire hunt. And Ravus… he stupidly followed after him to make sure that he didn’t end up killed. When he had been allowed to join a hunter, that was certainly the most colorful time of his youth getting to know how the monsters thought and what they were capable of. But since he had been reinstated as the priest at the Church, such campaigns were forbidden now. 

It was all paperwork, phone calls, meetings, and sermons. All things that never really appealed to him but there was no getting away from it now that Luna was gone. Although it wasn’t ideal, a part of it had always done it in her memory. The priest leaned back in his chair and sighed softly. “How I miss you, dear sister.” He muttered softly. It had been two years since she had passed but still it felt like he was wishing her goodnight the night before. 

Despite the obvious differences between himself and Luna, he had taken on the mantle of priest from his father well enough. The vampires in the area seemed to be attacking the towns less the past year or so, but that only was worrying Ravus. Somnus was never one to stay quiet. He was up to something, but despite him trying to find a thrall or human servant to get information from, it had always ended in failure. A knock on his door pulled him out of his thoughts before Wedge poked his head inside his office with a phone in hand. 

“Father Fleuret… a call for you.” 

“Lord, what could it be now?” He murmured softly. The office phone was handed to him before Wedge left leaving him alone. “Ravus.” He spoke through the receiver. 

“Still as informal as ever I see Father.” The voice on the other line mused. 

“Judge,” The priest said, a bit surprised to hear from a fellow clergyman. He didn’t talk to the other sects often and the Judge as what he had called himself never called him for small talk. There were three other major factions besides his own, but they usually worked independently given the large area that they were tasked to protect. “I haven’t heard from you in some time. What can I do for you?” 

“Merely passing a warning to you.” 

Ravus narrowed his eyes at that. “I’m listening.” 

“This is confirmation about rumors that we’ve been hearing. We recently got our hands on an enthralled vampire servant.” 

It was rare that they managed to take any alive given how strong they were, but how they had subdued him was a topic for another day. A thrall was under the control of a vampire, human by all appearances, but their mind could hardly be called their own anymore. “What clan did the servant come from?” 

“The Lucis Caelum's.” The Judge spoke. “It seems as though they are stepping up their campaign for hunting down daemon carriers.” 

Ravus frowned as he heard the news. He had suspected this might have been the case, but hadn’t made that information public to not panic the city. It seemed that the people that had made it public knowledge that they were daemon carriers just vanished without a word. Who it was, had always been speculation but to know that it was the vampires was horrifying. The reason was obvious. Somnus wasn’t hard to figure out having had to fight him and his fledglings for the past decade. Daemons were a source of power, frightening creatures that could devastate an area if left unchecked. If he started gathering carriers he could only imagine the campaigns that could be launched by the vampires. 

“Have you found the carriers that have gone missing?” 

“No. We have still been searching for them but even the thrall wasn’t able to tell us where they were to be taken.” 

“Killing them would be counterproductive.” Although even as Ravus said it, they might as well have been. He had seen the corpses of vampires all too well to know how they could desecrate a body in death, to know that one was living. “Experimentation perhaps?” 

“That is my thoughts.” The Judge countered back. “We know that the daemons do not like the vampires on principle though.” 

“It won’t matter if the carrier is enthralled. If their minds are under the control of a vampire, the daemon won’t have a choice.” 

“Also, they could be turned.” 

Ravus did consider that. “I’ve never heard of that happening before, but I guess it depends on the bond that the daemon has with their carrier.” 

“It is a lot to consider, but right now I would like to find our missing.” The Judge said softly. “The last one happens to be a Hunter so I am concerned.” 

“Who is it?” 

“Titus Dratos. Not really one of the noble houses, but he was damned good at his job.” 

“I’ve heard of him, his daemon was Leviathan was it not?” 

“Yes. So you can understand why I want to find him as quickly as humanly possible.” 

“Most certainly Father. Do you believe that the Tepes or Cadis Etrama Clan are taking part in this?” Those two vampire clans weren’t as prominent as the Lucis Caelums, but the Judge had more of an understanding of those two than Ravus did. 

“I don’t believe they are participating in whatever this ritual is, the Tepes usually do not like to get involved in anything outside of their clan and we haven’t seen the Cadis Etrama clan in some time. I’ve always been under the impression that even the vampire clans leave each other alone. Still, the Lucis Caelums rarely come this far south. I don’t like the idea of them poaching under my nose.” 

There was a pause as Ravus considered. “My apologies… we have been clearing a number of fledglings housed by the Lucis Caelums out. It seems they are just making trouble to the neighboring regions.” 

“We will push them back eventually, but I cannot say that this isn’t a dire situation right now.” 

“Have you seen Somnus yet?” 

“No, thankfully.” The Judge said. “Although we are aware they tend to follow their fledglings.” 

And if the Judge was interfering with Somnus’s plans, it was only a matter of time before the vampire King showed up himself. “Let me send you some help,” Ravus said after some time. 

“I would be much obliged if you could.” 

“It’s the least I can do. Give me a bit to make some calls but you should see some support within the next week or two.” 

* * *

Loqi had been employed by House Scientia since Ignis’s father Cinis found him after a vampire raid. Being enslaved as a blood donor by a Lucis Caelum as a child, his life had been robbed for him as he was tormented both physically and mentally by the progenitor. Never had he thought about escape since it was a concept out of his capacity to understand. He was raised strictly as a food source for the vampiric court, an amusement for guests passing through the progenitor’s castle as they so chose. The fact that he was young didn’t matter to anyone, and so he had known that life and would have died without knowing what it was like to live. Surely that would have been his fate had Cinis not found the hideout. 

He could still recall the day that he and his raid party swept through like fire. He was chained to the bed as the progenitor was using him like so many times before the vampire was incinerated before his eyes. It was the first time he realized that the vampires could feel pain and as his tormentor died before him he was in awe of his savior. 

Cinis took him after, cleaning up the physical wounds, but the mental wounds had always lingered. With no family to call his own or bothered to claim him, he was taken to Cinis’s home to recover. During that time, he was taught with Ignis about the world, his feral instincts and lack of human contact slowly developed until he could control himself around people and himself. To go from being a slave to having absolute freedom was an adjustment. Several times he found himself still asking permission to even relieve himself or to get a drink of water. Never did Cinis or Ignis tease him, always assuring him that the life he knew would never be repeated. 

“I’ll protect you from any monster that tries to come after you again Loqi.” The elder Scientia always told him. He believed him, for as he learned what he did and the nature of a hunter, Cinis was invincible. Never did Loqi see the man display any weakness before him until one day he came down with a cough that just wouldn’t leave. Loqi and Ignis watched as it morphed the once cheerful, passionate man until a shell of his former self. No longer did he have the energy to get out of bed as each cough seemed to send pain spiraling throughout his body. When Ignis saw him coughing up blood one day, he pulled Loqi to the side saying that the doctor had diagnosed Cinis with a serious case of pneumonia. The pair tended to the elder Scientia as much as they could until eventually one day Ignis found his father cold to the touch. 

When Cinis died, it was hard to overlook how hard Ignis took it. His surrogate brother couldn’t understand why a hunter was felled not by the monsters but a microbial so small that he couldn’t defend himself against. The bitterness that Ignis felt was palpable as the pair struggled after Cinis was buried. Ignis was the sole inheritor of his father’s estate he was dutiful in trying to keep up with his father’s legacy, but with no other family members present it was a struggle. Loqi might have been two years younger than Ignis, but he always considered himself a child with how ignorant of the world he was. 

“You don’t have to stay with me Loqi.” Ignis told him one day as he was going through his father’s assets. “You are free to explore the world as you like… maybe even find someone out there that remembers you.” 

But Loqi only shook his head. “This is my home for your father brought me here when no one else thought to look for me.” He explained. “So as long as you will have me here… I will stay with you until my last breath.” There was a look that passed Ignis as he said those words and it was the last time that Ignis brought up leaving again to him. So he remained as a caretaker to the Scientia household from that day watching as Ignis pulled himself out of his own depression by continuing to train under Verstael until he was accepted as a full fledged hunter. As he recalled Ignis’s progress he was sure that his brother would make a name for himself like his father before him. And the family continued to grow as Ignis introduced Prompto as a member of his family which delighted Loqi. The personality of the boy was strikingly different from the calm and collected attitude of his brother. Verstael’s son proved to be able to melt the hearts of anyone that he met and just added an air of humor within the home. In fact, it was alarming when he didn’t hear the boy’s laughter for long periods and made it a habit of checking on him when he was sure that he wasn’t asleep. 

As he got breakfast ready, he listened for the familiar sounds of the boy’s footsteps as he came from his room. On cue Prompto sauntered in with a t-shirt and boxers. “Morning Loqi.” 

“You should put on some pants at the table, young Master.” 

Prompto only responded by yawning before glancing around. “Iggy around?” 

“No I’m afraid. He mentioned he needed to head to town.” 

“Hmm, this early?” 

“Yeah, Ravus called. Now put on your pants before I make you spar with me before you eat.” 

Prompto gave an exasperated sigh. “You are tougher than Iggy! You are gonna make me starve to death!” 

Loqi snorted. “I’m supposed to be. I’m the guard dog after all.” Not too surprisingly, the boy did what Loqi asked as he set the table for the boy. Although Prompto had just arrived, he had picked up on the subtle changes. It was odd that the Father asked for Ignis so early…

* * *

It was rare that Ignis received calls from Ravus. Although the two spoke often, normally it was when he visited the Church that they caught up on business and pleasure. When the priest called him asking him to drive down he knew something was up. His friend wasn’t hard to read, much to his annoyance at Ignis being able to predict his behavior. Ignis’s thoughts were further heightened when he saw familiar faces inside of the church atrium. Hunters, Speakers, Witches, and Warlocks. Some prominent families and some less so. Either way, these were the people that dealt with the supernatural and to have Ravus gather them meant one thing: A hunt was being planned. Taking his seat in one of the pews, he waited to see the man of the hour. It didn’t take long for Ravus to come out flanked by Biggs and Wedge as he made his way to the podium and a silence fell over the atrium as the priest spoke. 

“I thank you all for coming on such short notice.” Ravus started out. “My apologies in advance but I will be as brief as I can. As some of you might have been aware, there has been a string of disappearances of entire families going on for the past year or so.” Murmurs were heard as the people spoke among themselves. The priest held up his hand trying to maintain order before he continued. “For a while, we believed that these incidents were random acts, but I’ve recently spoken to my colleagues that have provided a more insidious explanation. These families and people that are disappearing without a word are the work of the Lucis Caelum's.” Again murmurs broke out, this time louder than before. 

“How is this news? We all know that the Lucis Caelums often seek out families to enslave as their food or for pets.” A witch spoke. 

“That is true,” Ravus spoke softly. “However, the people that I speak of… they are daemon carriers.” 

Abruptly a silence filled the room and even Ignis couldn’t help but frown at the implication.

“If they are being kidnapped… why now?” Another hunter asked. 

“Unfortunately I do not have an answer to that… However there are multiple instances of the Lucis Caelum clan seeking to find out more information of who carriers are and where they reside. I have gathered you here to make you aware of the delicate situation and to watch yourself and others that might become targets. Nothing good will come about if more are kidnapped. Somnus has made it clear he wishes all humans to submit to his rule.” 

“Enough of that vampire!” A hunter abruptly shouted. “Somnus has lived far too long and has devastated countless families in his wake. We need to eliminate him once and for all.” 

Again a slew of murmurs descended on the room which Ravus allowed. “Somnus is by far one of the more dangerous vampires to engage with. For the last 100 years, we have tried unsuccessfully to end his reign of terror. His power is without question for he remains one of the few ancient vampires that continues to exist. This is why my family has made it a point to protect the people and stop the spread of his progenitors. Should the time and opportunity come, we will end him, but I cannot in good faith ask anyone here to go after Somnus until we have more information about what he is doing.”

“And what do you suggest in light of this information?” Ignis finally chimed in looking to the priest. 

“I’m asking for volunteers to help the Judge look for the missing. Should we find them we will gain knowledge about what the Lucis Caelums are doing and perhaps break up another vampiric stronghold. Given that the last three carriers went missing in a specific area, there is no way that they are being taken far with no appearances of a daemon appearing. We need to stop this at its source and make a stand to tell Somnus that whatever his is doing will not succeed.” 

Without hesitation, Ignis along with a few others in the room raised his hand. “Then tell us where we are headed to make preparations.” 


	3. Secrets

# Chapter 3: Secrets 

Ravus wasn’t sure how the people would take the news, but given that at least half were up the the challenge of helping track down carriers, it was a better outcome. With the preparations complete, he dismissed the meeting but Ignis lingered until the last person left. The priest took it as a cue to join him in the pew and the two men stared at the statue of the Almighty. The marble statue was clearly an exaggeration of what He appeared. Dressed in robes, in one hand he held soil that represented the natural wonders of Eos and in the other rested a wisp with a pair of eyes. This was supposed to be mankind given eyes to look upon the world of beauty that he created. 

For Ravus he wished that could be the case but only in a fantasy realm. For all of the miracles in the world, there had always been tragedies. “You didn’t bring Prompto with you?” 

“No, I wasn’t sure how serious this meeting was so just let him sleep in.” 

“Humph, he never did like early mornings.” The priest mused. “Still, you should bring him by. I haven’t blessed his cross in some time so I’d like to make sure it remains useful to him.” 

“Yes, he doesn’t like being without it. It’s the only heirloom he has of Verstael that remained intact when he lost his family home.” Ignis said. “I’ll be sure to give him ample supplies on our journey so no need to concern yourself.” 

“You are taking him with you on this affair?” 

“I don’t want to.” Ignis admitted. “However, I don’t think I have much of a choice. I can’t ask Loqi to come with me on this. It would be too much for him.” 

The priest considered that. “I’m rather surprised you still keep him around.” 

“I know you only see black and white as you have a responsibility to the people, but sometimes it is good to have one of the supernatural on your side. I guess Father recognized it… or perhaps it was a moment of weakness when he was… discovered.” 

“I suppose that is true. It seems abuse is not just limited to humanity after all.” Still, even Ravus had to admit that Loqi had been doing his hardest to fit into human society and was one of the more… behaved monsters he had stumbled across. He had originally had doubts about Cinus's decision, but did recognize Loqi was trying to be as normal as he could.

“You really should give him another chance. He has gotten better about not biting.” Somewhat of a joke, but it seemed that some habits were harder to control for his brother. Regardless of how much of a tease it was, Ignis was still concerned about the information from earlier. “Ravus… if you are right about this, you know that it could mean trouble for all carriers.” 

The priest sighed softly. “Which is why I’m hoping that the Judge is wrong or that the thrall he interrogated lied to him. It’s normally not any of my business to bother a carrier. They have enough to deal with as it is being feared by their fellow man because of what they are.” 

“And if it turns out to be true? What then?” 

“You know it’s better to protect them than have them be a sitting duck waiting to be plucked up by a vampire.” 

“Meaning you’ll try to contain them?” 

“I wish you wouldn’t phrase it like that… but yes.” 

“You’ll cause a war if you try to decree that a carrier show themselves or try to gather them. That might even be what the Lucis Caelum’s want from you.” 

“I know Scientia… God I know.” A hand went to cradle his forehead as he thought. “I don’t know how to sort this amicably for all parties involved though. I can't just let them be taken by the vampires.” 

“You’ll think of a way.” The older hunter said, glancing back to him with a rare smile. “You always do.” 

Ravus stared at him with the words of encouragement. “You put more faith in me than I do myself some days.” 

“Because you’ve always been passionate about whatever you do. It’s why I can say such things to you and sleep easy at night knowing you are here watching out for all of us.” Ignis said after some time. 

“I’m not like Luna.” 

“I never implied you were. But you know she’d be proud of everything you’ve done.” 

Ravus wasn’t too sure about that but wasn’t about to argue that point with the man. Instead, there was something else that he had been meaning to ask the hunter. “Hey... have you mentioned the daemons to Prompto at all?” 

“No,” Ignis said softly. “I’ve been putting it off.”

“You might want to consider telling him. At least some of the basic points on how they work.” 

“Expecting me to do something foolish on this campaign of yours?” 

“It’s not that.” The priest said although, given the delicate nature of what was involved, he was asking his friend to put his life on the line more than usual. “It’s just there is a lot of uncertainty with how things are transpiring. Even if he doesn’t have to worry about a daemon now… it’s best to prepare him for it. I’m assuming that yours hasn’t flat out rejected the boy?” 

“No... she hasn’t,” Ignis murmured. 

“Then it’s doubtful she will.” 

Ravus was right. Loqi had been rejected by her for the obvious reason but Prompto’s very personality and own affinity to magic made him a good candidate. Still, even now he wondered how Prompto would take the news. When Cinus had told him he was frightened by the thought of being a carrier but now… it wasn’t so scary. Maybe it was because she had a certain way to speak to her charge that Ignis had been put more at ease. He hoped that she would show the same compassion to the boy as well.

* * *

Prompto finished his breakfast with Loqi noting that the other man had filled up his plate a bit more than usual. The overflow of sausage, eggs, and steak spilling off the edges usually meant that he was doing more activity than normal. “Is everything okay?” He finally asked between sips of his orange juice. 

“Yes… just been getting restless lately.” He explained tearing into the steak with his bare hands. He had abandoned the knife and fork as his hunger was becoming more prominent. Prompto had learned a while back not to bother stopping those instincts when they were alone. This was Loqi’s house too and it didn’t harm anything if he wished to enjoy his meal by any means that he could. 

“It’s close to a full moon.” The boy finally said after some time. Prompto had to admit he was a bit surprised when found out a few months ago about Loqi’s affliction. All the signs should have been obvious in hindsight. The Scientia family home was on several acres of land heavily reinforced with steel bars and concrete walls high enough that a horse would have trouble jumping over. He had once asked Ignis if a vampire had ever targeted him to warrant that amount of security. The older hunter just shook his head though and explained that it was mostly to keep people out rather than the monsters. Prompto didn’t understand what he meant until there were a series of howls that ripped through the estate one night. So removed from the population, no one in town would have thought much of it, nor would they have seen the sandy blonde colored wolf that lurked outside his window prowling the grounds. Although the savage nature of the lycan was displayed in full force, when he stared at the eyes, he still saw Loqi within the wolf as it prowled around stalking deer that Ignis seemed to have purposely put onto the property for Loqi’s benefit. 

“I know.” Loqi finally said after some time as his teeth crunched into the bone of the steak and it bowed to the pressure. He had already done his preparations when he was forced to transform but it was always such a stressful time. Like ants marching underneath his skin it was hard to sit still when the urge to hunt took over. “Don’t go outside starting tonight. I might not be in the right mind even if the full moon will not be out until tomorrow.” 

“I won’t.” Prompto said. It had been one of the few things that Ignis and Loqi had told him time and time again since he had arrived. Lycans couldn’t control themselves no matter who was in their path during the night of the full moon and the last thing either of them wanted was Prompto getting hurt. 

Rather abruptly, Loqi’s head tilted up, listening to the sound of an approaching car. He easily recognized the motor and licked his lips. “Ignis is back.” 

Like clockwork, the older hunter appeared in the kitchen a few minutes later and was greeted by the pair.

“Welcome back Iggy!” Prompto said happily. 

“Thanks.” The older hunter said before joining them at the table. 

“You should have gotten me up if you were going to see Father Ravus. I would have come with you.” It was always nice to see the man and Prompto always enjoyed catching up with what was going on around the church. 

“Mmm… I didn’t know how long I’d be so I didn’t bother. You seemed to be sleeping like a log.” Ignis chuckled softly. 

“So… what did he want exactly? It isn’t like him to ask for you.” 

“A mission in a neighboring town.” 

“Wow, another one so soon?” Just by the look Ignis was giving him though, Prompto knew something was different. “I mean... the vampires certainly have been causing a mess lately.” 

Loqi couldn’t help but agree with the boy. He placed a pastry and cup coffee in front of Ignis. “Another hunt?” He inquired. 

“Not exactly,” Ignis replied, tearing a piece of the pastry with his fingers before popping it into his mouth. “We are going to be looking for some missing people.” 

That had Loqi narrowing his eyes. “Exactly... what _type_ of people?” 

Ignis was quiet after some time before sighing. “Daemon carriers.” 

“...What?” Loqi said, completely dumbfounded. There was a damned good reason why carriers were left alone mostly. Not that they were any less dangerous than a vampire or lycan, but there was a lot at stake for both parties if something went wrong. “Why them? Ravus has always told the people to leave them be.”

“It’s not what you think brother. They’ve gone missing… or rather Ravus is under the impression they’ve been kidnapped.” He said to Loqi. 

Prompto frowned not understanding. “A daemon carrier? Aren’t they… like omens?” 

“Depends on how one looks at them.” Ignis explained. 

“When do you leave?” Loqi said already concerned. 

“Tonight. Afraid that this cannot wait.” 

Loqi sighed softly. “Of course this would happen so close to a full moon.” He muttered softly. Normally he would have insisted on going but now he couldn’t risk it. “Please tell me you are not going by yourself?” 

Ignis hesitated, though he glanced at Prompto. “No, I won’t. Not for this.” 

For once, the boy seemed to be surprised. Normally it was _he_ who had to beg the older hunter to go with him on his campaigns, but this one was offered up without so much as a second thought. “Really?” 

“Yes, this is important. And something that I need you to see first hand if it comes to it.” He supposed Ravus was right that he should start to speak to the boy about the daemons. If one did appear, it was better for him to see it first hand to know what it was like… to expect if one ever did appear before him. 

Loqi seemed satisfied with that knowledge and nodded. “I understand... If you’ll excuse me, I need to tend to a few things before tonight. Please be safe… more than usual anyway.” 

“Be careful out there yourself,” Ignis murmured as his brother departed. With his attention fully on Prompto, he spoke. “You seem to know a bit about the daemons. What else have you heard about them?” The older hunter inquired. 

“I mean… I’ve never seen one myself, but I hear that they are frightening creatures that can cause destruction on a mass scale.” 

“I guess it depends on how one utilizes them. There are some that are more friendly towards other humans besides their handlers. Ultimately though, it is the desire of the carrier that influences the daemon.” 

“So, they are like an extension of the carrier?” 

“Yes, that is the best way to put it.” 

“I don’t get it though.” Prompto said as he considered what Ignis was saying. “If they are capable of that, why do we rarely see them?” 

“Do you know why they are called soul daemons?” 

“I’ve heard that they appeared alongside the first humans to help them during the primordial era. They were a gift from the Almighty, to aid in our survival. That is always how Ravus always explained it.” 

“Yes, that is what is passed on in spoken words, but it goes a bit deeper than that. It’s more-” He considered how to explain the nature of the creatures, “-It’s more of a symbiotic relationship. A daemon cannot manifest its physical self without having a host and humans tend to be the more receptive bodies.” 

“So… they seek out humans? But how do they determine who to bond themselves to?” 

“It depends on the daemon. Some follow families throughout the generations, some wish to follow those that they like, others do it because they simply wondered close to their spirit, and some even wait for ages looking for the right host. Whatever the reason, when they find a human they want to possess, their life force between them and the human are intertwined and is only severed in death.” 

Prompto frowned then. “But… what if the human doesn’t want that?” 

“Afraid it doesn’t work that way.” Ignis explained. “They are divine beings that are messengers of the Almighty. Humans that are touched by daemons are thought to be blessed.” 

“Yet… that doesn’t explain why they don’t reveal themselves.” 

“Using the power of a daemon comes at a price Prompto. You are right to know that some of them have frightening and destructive power, some even do benign tasks such as healing but to use the power of a daemon regardless of the circumstance... it costs the user their lifeforce.” 

Prompto’s eyes widened at that realization. “You mean… the daemon can kill its host?” 

“The strain that a daemon’s magic can place on the body can be lethal,” Ignis said softly. “The reason that you rarely see anyone use daemons has little to do with them not wanting to use the power… rather they simply wish to prolong their lives.” 

“But… That isn’t a symbiotic relationship Iggy, it’s parasitic!” 

But the older hunter shook his head. “The power that a daemon gives is stronger than the magic that you know Prompto. It has the power to stop even a vampire or lycan in their tracks.” 

The boy felt defeated as he heard that. “So a carrier can save us from someone like Somnus, but they will die in the process? I don’t understand… if a daemon wishes to protect humanity… why harm them?” 

“A failsafe… as I told you, daemons can be selective and destructive at the same time. Should a daemon fall into the wrong hands there needs to be a way to keep them from tearing the world apart or being used for nefarious reasons.” 

“It’s just… not what I pictured.” But certainly it explained a lot. It seemed as though the magic that was so tempting to learn more about had been ruined by the revelations dropped on him. A thought did occur to Prompto though. Ignis was not a Speaker and yet… “How do you know so much about them?”

There was a long silence before the older hunter sighed softly. “I’m a carrier Prompto.” 

The boy’s mouth parted at the revelation. Ignis was just… so ordinary. Never had he sensed Ignis using any type magic for as long as he had been with him. Certainly he was skilled with weapons, but all hunters were. The boy had to wonder what type of daemon would attach itself to the man. “What... is it exactly?” 

“Shiva is her name.” Ignis said. “You will meet her in time, but know she is a benevolent daemon.” No doubt she was watching the exchange even now as the truth of her nature was explained. 

“It’s a pretty name,” Prompto added. “Guess… you don’t like to mention it to many people huh?” 

“It makes life simpler to not be known as a carrier. As you said... we are omens. Some of our fellow man do not take kindly to us.” He reached over and a hand went to ruffle in Prompto’s hair. “Don’t worry, I’m still the same as I’ve always been. We’ll talk of this more, but we should get ready to depart.” 

The blond blushed slightly before smiling “Uh… sure thing. I’m really stoked you told me. I can imagine… it’s not an easy thing to talk about but I’d love to hear more about her.” 

“We shall, now off you go.” He said to the boy as he gathered his belongings. Once Prompto had left, Ignis felt a chill in the air that caused his breath to fog in front of him. Out of the corner of his eyes he watched a figure materialize, his own daemon that his father had gifted him with after his passing. The Glacian was a six foot figure dressed in a sky blue dress that nearly matched her skin tone. She regarded her charge walking closer to him. “Do you approve of him, Shiva?” 

“I do.” The daemon said leaning close before she ran a finger over his cheek like a mother doting over her son. “If your will is for me to go to that boy upon your death, I will make a pact with him.” 

Hearing that had given Ignis a huge relief knowing that at least Prompto would be taken care of should anything happen to him. “Thank you.” Ignis murmured softly.

* * *

Although Ravus could move people into actions, Ignis had drawn the line that once a campaign was launched, he was at the mercy of the people that had been put in charge of the affair. No campaign was ever the same as a result and it wasn’t long before the Judge walked in with several of his disciples in toe. He stared at the hunters before giving a gracious bow to them. “I thank everyone that has come from the Church of Alexander to help us with our crisis in Cleigne. While our members from the Seraph Brotherhood have been trying to prevent more daemon carriers from being taken away, as you know it is a delicate matter.” 

“Do you have any idea of where the Lucis Caelum stronghold is?” Ignis asked. 

“Not for certain, but we do know that they seem to be targeting people that are within the countryside.” 

“Easier to pick off if they are by themselves.” 

“Precisely.” The Judge confirmed. “As a result, we believe they have masked their location within the forested areas. We’ve been sending out a few drop ships to see if they find anything amiss, but the tree’s canopy still camouflages the ground below. We will have to go into the area by foot to be sure.” 

“What are your orders for dealing with a carrier?” A hunter asked. 

“If they pose no threat to you or your companions, just bring them back here to the church. We will grant protection to them but we wish to speak to them if not see if we can relocate them elsewhere.” The Judge replied. 

Well, it was at least good that the Judge seemed reasonable. He gave the hunters a map of the area as well as a communication earpiece and GPS locator. “While you are out there,” The Judge spoke, “Be mindful that it is best to go in groups of three or more. I would like to interrogate a thrall more to find out what they know. Take them alive if you can but don’t hesitate to defend yourself if they threaten your life. Our drop ships will be leaving within the hour to drop you at different points. Please keep your communications to a minimum to not give away your position while you are our there. We may have the right weapons and men, but we will be in the monster’s territory.” 

As it turns out, the Judge hadn’t been exaggerating when he said that they would be in the woods. Miles of green trees stretched beyond the city limits as they landed just outside of the forested area. 

“I can’t believe that I’ve been up in the air like that!” Prompto said, so shocked by the sight of seeing the world from a bird’s point of view. “Gotta make it a point to rid these things more often.” 

“And here I thought you’d never leave a chocobo alone.” Ignis replied, clearly amused. 

“Oh I’d never! Chocobos are great too but this…” His hands flailed in the air, “Man what a rush!” 

Ignis ruffled the boy’s hair. “Another time then perhaps. For now, let’s focus. We are in the demon’s lair now.” 

Prompto nodded following Ignis and the other two hunters as they entered the forest. With the sun setting, it was an eerie place to be in as they continued inside. “How will we know what we are looking for Iggy?” He murmured softly glancing around the area. Between the sounds of the birds overhead and their own footsteps as they trudged into the forest, he wondered just what a vampire stronghold would look like. 

“You’ll know…” Ignis said after some time and then a silence persisted within the group as they kept going in a deliberate line looking for signs of life. Eventually the hunter in front of them halted rather abruptly. “Something’s out there.” He murmured reaching for his gun and aiming it in front of him. Ignis and Prompto followed suit as they all became still. A hiss whispered through the trees causing the hunters to glancing around. 

“It’s definitely them.” One of the hunters growled. “They are coming.” It wasn’t long before his words rang true as thralls leapt from the tree tops ambushing the hunters. Gunfire erupted as they were forced back to gain some footing from the monsters that were faster than them. Ignis’s bullets were blessed by Ravus and the rounds exploded within their bodies. But it was obvious that as more vampires came, they were protecting something… or perhaps someone. “Prompto! Stay close to me!” Ignis told the boy as he continued to hold his own with the monsters. 

“Right!” The boy joined Ignis, keeping their backs to the others as the other members of the group fought and were slowly and deliberately lead further away from the pair. Being separated Ignis already knew that this was bad and reached for his communication receiver. “This is Scientia… I need back up for anyone close by. I think we found-” Before he could finish a thrall lunged at him, knocking him off his feet and snapping its jaws close to his face. Ignis’s hand went out to protect himself as they rolled on the ground and tumbled down a steep embankment. 

In the confusion Prompto tried to desperately follow but was only meat with the sounds of the other hunters fighting the monsters within the ensuing chaos. “Ignis!” He wanted to desperately follow after the hunter, though before he could decide where to go, a figure flashed in front of him. Sensitive to magic as he was, Prompto’s eyes widened as he came face to face with the figure of his nightmares. 

Somnus’s eyes was trained on the boy, scrutinizing the hunter. “That face.” In his mind he tried to recall where he had seen it before. So utterly familiar that it caused a fit of rage to rear its ugly head. As the vampire King kept pondering a name finally fell on his lips. “The son of Verstael.” He mused. 

For the first time, fear wormed its way into Prompto as he stared back at Somnus. The monster that had taken everything from him stood before him with malicious intent so evident in his eyes. He didn’t understand why Ignis had insisted he try to stay away from Somnus but as the boy gazed into those cold, sapphire eyes he understood how small and insignificant he was. He kept taking a step back as Somnus proceeded to step forward and he couldn’t help but be afraid. This monster wanted to kill him, he had known that since he had escaped but seeing the vampire King here and now he knew that death was a moment from him. 

Somnus could sense the boy’s fear and eagerly drunk it in as he closed in on his prey. “These years have proved to have been doing well for you.” It never ceased to amaze him how fast humans aged, but he could never forget a face like that. “Strange how you have appeared before my eyes tonight.” He flashed his fangs. “No matter… I’ve wanted to drain you since you have eluded me for so long. I knew you would show up eventually.” He would be a welcome prize to take with him. “Or perhaps… I shall make you my eternal servant. I am always looking to increase my ranks.” 

Prompto’s grip on his stake tightened. “I… I won’t let you!” 

“And what makes you believe you have a choice boy?” The vampire practically purred. “You are trembling so badly, you believe that you will be able to harm me with your toy?” 

The taunting had Prompto suddenly rush forward hoping to catch Somnus off guard. As he aimed the tip of his weapon at the vampire’s heart, he saw an after image as the King warped to the side. Prompto remembered his training with Ignis and Loqi though, he wouldn’t be perturbed and shifted his wrist following the path of the monster. As he did, he felt the iron grip of the vampire crush his wrist. 

“Far too slow my boy.” Somnus murmured pulling Prompto closer to him. He heard the young hunter make a whimpering sound in the back of his throat and chuckled. “Your father can’t save you this time.” As he opened his mouth ready to finally bite into his prey. 

The air around them seemed to come to life as magic electrified around the pair. Somnus had a sense of awareness as he tried to look for where it was coming from, though he felt something sharp tearing into his back. The vampire gasped as blood poured from his mouth and the grip upon Prompto slackened. He turned around to find an exhausted Ignis using a stake to drive it into his body. “You…” Somnus gasped. How dare this human! 

Blood poured from the older hunter’s wrist as well as gash in his side. He was in pain from the life or death struggle, but he put his own momentary discomfort behind him as he addressed the vampire King. “Don’t you ever fucking touch my son.” And the stake was sharply taken out of his body now seeing a gaping wound but he knew better. A vampire could heal the damage so he had to make sure Somnus had a permanent death. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a vial of clear liquid before he shoved it within the body cavity. His fingers crushed the contents and he gasped as glass dug into his hands but it was well worth giving Somnus a full dose of holy water made by Ravus himself. 

The effect of the water was immediate as the water tried to cleanse such an impure soul. As the vampire King’s heart beat, it took the water with it circulating the poison that would end him. But for Ignis, this wouldn’t be enough. “Shiva.” He whispered demanding use of the daemon’s power. She responded by allowing him to use her powers as he desired. His fingers became numb as the commanded power over ice and water, freezing the very blood that made up Somnus. “No more… you die here and now.” Ignis spat. A chance like this was truly once in a lifetime and for the sake of Eos, the King needed to die. “How does it feel to be sentenced to death Somnus?” He murmured to the monster as he used the power of Shiva to push more of the holy water into his veins and freeze him from the inside out. 

A scream ripped from Somnus’s sounding more animal than the human that he portrayed. The water burned as it tore through the vampire King’s body like acid, incinerating every part of him until his body atrophied before Ignis. As muscle mass bowed under him, he stepped back as a sinister power oozed from Somnus. Ignis was alarmed for he knew that energy well enough. Much to his horror, miasma formed around the body until a figure manifested itself in front of the hunters. Standing ten feet tall, the blackened armor shown in the moonlight as it stared down at Ignis with it’s glowing yellow eyes. The helmet was shaped like a dragon and the hunter thought that it really would breathe fire on him. Instead, it took a step forward, wings made of blades scraping against the trees easily slicing through them like butter. 

“ _Shiva_ ,” The Draconian spoke, not to Ignis, but to the daemon he commanded. “ _How dare you strike my charge_.” 

It knew he had a daemon… Ignis’s eyes glowed as Shiva heard the sound of the other and immediately put up an ice wall between them sensing the danger the other daemon poised. Even without missing a beat, Ignis pulled Prompto back as he took in the sight of the figure. He couldn’t believe it… since when had a vampire gotten control over a daemon? Is this what Somnus had been working towards? As he thought of the limitations of a daemon he watched as the Draconian be consumed in a blue light.

“ _My revenge… I will not forget this_.” The creature growled as the brightness the daemon was giving off illuminated the forest. Ignis squeezed his eyes shut as the light intensified and just as abruptly as it had come, the daemon simply vanished. 

Prompto was still in shock even after the entire ordeal. “Ignis, what the hell was that?” Prompto choked out. 

"That.. would be a daemon." But it appeared to be going somewhere else and that concerned the older man. "We have to get out of here." As he tried to get up, the gash in his side had him cry out. 

Prompto’s fingers tried to go over the wound to stop the blood from seeping out. Just by shining his body flashlight, he could tell the damage was extensive and he wondered how Ignis had even managed to walk. “Let me heal you.” 

“No…there isn’t time. Get back to the ship.” He had to tell Ravus about this… a vampire that could have a daemon? He had never heard of that happening before but it was bad news. Pushing the boy away he staggered against the tree. “You’ll be faster without me, you have to… report what you saw to them.” 

“There could be more of those things out here! You can’t just expect me to leave you!” 

“Prompto!” Ignis practically shouted at the boy. “This isn’t up for debate… the information… is much more important than my life right now. You wanted to be a hunter? This is part of our responsibility to the people. We save lives, even if it means our lives end in the process. Now go!” 

God knows Prompto didn’t want to leave the older man out here… Even though he could make out only the outlines of the wounds the boy knew that Ignis was in trouble. Still, he thought of his promise and rather reluctantly he did as he was told. As he was about to leave though, there was a chill that ran down his spine as a black cloud seemed to manifest itself before him. Already he knew that it wasn’t an illusion and took a few steps back before a figure appeared at its center. 

Ardyn’s amber eyes seemed to glow in the dark as he appeared before the two hunters. “Well now… what do we have in our neck of the woods?” He mused as he eyed the two hunters. Normally it would have been an amusing little game before he ended them, but as he stared at the men in the face, the smile disappeared as recognition took hold. “Oh my… well this is unexpected.” Ardyn stared at Ignis unable to keep his contempt in check. “I have been wondering where you have been Scientia…” His fangs peeked from his lips as he regarded the older hunter. “How I’ve _missed_ you so much.” 

Ignis eyes widened at the auburn-haired vampire. “You…”

Ardyn ignored the hunters briefly looking at what remained of Somnus. The once-proud man had been reduced to a husk of his former self and even his daemon couldn’t save him. The auburn-haired man already knew where Bahamut was headed and could tell that the next 24 hours were going to have to be handled with care. No doubt his nephew would know what it meant and then when the others found out… His gaze moved to Ignis. “Out of all of the hunters on Eos… it seems you have killed my dear brother.” The way that Ardyn spoke it was more of amusement rather than actual rage knowing that Somnus had meant his end. “How poetic.” And then, Ardyn turned his attention to Prompto. “And you… I could never forget that face. The Argentum boy that’s been eluding us.” Suddenly it explained so much why he hadn’t been found after all of this time. His gaze moved to Ignis before grinning. “You’ve been shielding this child from us, haven’t you?” Ignis didn’t answer, but his eyes told him everything that he needed to know. “Oh, what a wonderful turn of events.” It was hard to contain his own delight when everything seemed to have been laid out before him so perfectly. 

Ignis could already tell that Ardyn was planning something terrible. He pushed Prompto behind him desperately trying to stand. This moment of time was one that had played out in his mind time and time again. Ardyn had always promised that he would pay for his past transgressions and felt his time was up as he came face to face with the vampire. 

But the auburn-haired man had other plans as he watched the hunter. Ignis was weak, that much was obvious from the scent of blood permeating off his body… he couldn’t defend himself and yet. His gaze moved to Prompto as he was shoved, no doubt in an attempt to get the boy to flee. He wouldn’t allow that to happen. A flash step took in front of Prompto as he stared down at the youth and saw surprise and fear within his eyes. Very good. “You’ve taken from me Scientia. I suppose taking this daemon carrier under my care would cause you great distress.” His iron grip reached out to grab Prompto by his tunic. The boy cried out as he tried to push himself away from the monster feeling himself being hoisted in the air. “So let me let you experience what it is like to see your beloved ripped away from you.” 

Ignis’s eyes widened. “Prompto!” He shouted as a shroud of darkness enveloped the pair. Ignis tried to reach out to it, only to find the portal had disappeared along with the two men. He collapsed on his knees as the reality hit him. He had dispatched Somnus but the price he paid seemed so much higher. And Ardyn… he couldn’t help but grit his teeth. He didn’t know the two monsters were related. Theatrical as the man was, if he was as strong as Somnus… this was bad. He struggled to his feet despite his wounds and made for the ship. He couldn’t die yet… not until he saved Prompto. “Shiva…” He whispered to his daemon. “Don’t leave me… I don’t want to die yet.” 

The daemon manifested herself before Ignis seeing the state of her master. He had collapsed when exhaustion finally took over and leaned against a tree for support. “I won’t.” She murmured seeing the man pass out from blood loss. She hoped desperately that other hunters came for Ignis soon otherwise she wouldn’t be able to keep her promise. 


	4. The Lucis Caelum Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yet my mother… is one that you all despise to your very core.” And it was one of the first times that Noctis seemed to grow resentful of this matter. Noctis was an accident… Somnus’ greatest blunder. His father was supposed to marry within vampire society, one of the other houses and yet he chose Aulea. 

One thing that Ardyn had to acknowledge about humanity was that the bonds that they shared were so much stronger than vampires. Perhaps it was because they were so weak they depended on each other more than his kind. Somnus had assumed correctly that to kidnap the daemon carriers, that would get the churches to act, and tonight had proved just the predictable natures of the humans. Even despite this though, Somnus had been rather careless. It would have been better to let the humans wander into the traps on their own but he had become impatient and wanted to hunt them down himself. He had paid the ultimate price for that. 

The portal he had pulled himself and Prompto through led back to the castle. Hidden off the beaten path, it was shielded by illusory black magic held by the fledglings. It was why though the hunters had used an airship, they had missed the structure mistaking it for simply a part of the forest. Given the situation, they would likely have to move it again, but it was a matter that could wait since Ardyn had gotten sight of his own prize. 

He dropped Prompto now that he was far away from Ignis eyeing as the boy scrambled to his feet trying to get away from him. The corridor they were in was long and when the boy seemed to realize that he likely wouldn’t outrun Ardyn he extended his hands and manifested several shards of ice around him all pointed at the vampire. 

“Hmm… you are a Speaker?” That explained the ice wall he had seen but the magic he used seemed a bit weaker than what he had witnessed. Such control he thought for sure could have only been made by a daemon. Perhaps the boy was holding back. He stepped towards Prompto seeing if he could test the boy.

Prompto realized Ardyn thought it was him that had used Shiva’s power. Meaning this vampire had no idea that Ignis commanded the daemon. The boy would not allow this vampire to go after Ignis when he was injured, so for now, he had to play along. “What of it? You want to end up just like Somnus?” 

“Strong words for a human shaking like a leaf.” Still, Ardyn couldn’t help but admire the boy’s boldness in the face of death. 

Prompto couldn’t deny that he was afraid. He had frozen up when he came face to face with Somnus despite Ignis training him. Now he had understood why the older hunter had insisted he wasn’t ready because this was not what he had pictured at all. Still, if this was the end for him he had to wound his murderer by some capacity. He sent three shards flying, aiming at Ardyn’s face. 

The vampire dodged the makeshift spears before warping closer to the boy. He sent a hand out swiping at the remaining ice crystals and cuffing Prompto to send the boy sprawling out on the ground. He watched as the ice shards dropped to the floor narrowing his gaze at the boy. “You really are holding back aren’t you?” Ardyn questioned. “Or perhaps you are too weak” 

Prompto didn’t answer, as he struggled to his feet keeping his eyes on the vampire. 

With his prey cornered, Ardyn's mouth twitched. “You look so much like your father.” The vampire murmured softly. He thought back to that night remembering the sight of seeing Verstael fall before his brother. “I always thought Somnus was a fool not to finish you off when he had the chance.” And what had that gotten his brother? A death far too soon than should have been possible.Not even the Draconian was able to save him which showed how careless he had been in his quest to dominate these humans. 

Prompto didn't trust himself to be able to wield magic quickly enough to react to the monster. Instead, he reached for his sidearm pointing the gun at Ardyn’s head. “Don’t you fucking come near me.” 

“Weapons and magic… how fascinating.” And a bit odd too now that he thought about it. Usually it was a Speaker or a Hunter, yet somehow this boy gained some proficiency in both. Granted, it wasn’t as refined, but rather noticeable. “Let me guess… blessed silver bullets dipped in holy water by that Nox Fleuret priest?” Of course, the power that the church wielded was to be feared and any hunter within Tenebrae would have gone to them for extra protection. The Church had always been a source of great concern and was one of the reasons why Somnus insisted on these experiments with the daemons. “Well, they do tend to be damaging… but only if you manage to hit your mark.” And just to prove his point, he warped closer to the boy. 

Prompto saw the movement, though his body was far too slow to avoid the blow that was coming, he did pull the trigger. The bullet grazed against Ardyn’s face watching a trail of blood blossom from the spot. In turn Ardyn grabbed his wrist that had been holding the gun and squeezed until the hunter cried out letting it drop to the marble tile unceremoniously. Even the vampire seemed to be a bit surprised that he had actually been hit. “My, such a feisty little hunter you are.” The vampire purred. “Perhaps keeping you would prove to be amusing.” To imagine turning Prompto against Ignis. That would certainly be amusing to see how the older hunter would react since he seemed so attached to this boy.

The scuffle had caught the attention of another in the castle and a voice called out even as the auburn-haired vampire continued to torment Prompto. “Ardyn.” 

The vampire stopped as he heard his name being said from the corridor. 

The footsteps that came were deliberate as Prompto saw the person that the voice belonged to step into his line of sight. At first he thought it was Somnus, though as he studied the face, it looked way younger than the vampire King. Strangely enough, the hunter thought that the boy looked around his age. Even if that was the case, the dark magical energy that the hunter sensed was hard to overlook. No doubt about it, he was another vampire and a powerful one. 

Seeing his nephew come was not a surprise and Ardyn temporarily turned his attention away from Prompto as he addressed him. “Noct… I’m assuming that you got the message already?” 

There was a pained look that overtook the prince’s face. He composed himself dismissing the hurt he felt and nodded. “...Yes.” Bahamut had wasted no time seeking him out and the daemon held onto his new host imbuing him with memories. “The Draconian has made his will known.” 

It was just as Ardyn had thought might have happened. Bahamut was always a temperamental creature but he did like to hold onto his power. The boy was the only possible candidate that he could hope to use to retain as much of it as he could given the situation. “And what do you plan to do about the knowledge that you have acquired?” 

“I don’t know.” The prince’s attention moved to Prompto. Even without knowing the hunter’s name, he knew who he was along with another man that Bahamut had shown him. “Why do you have this hunter with you?” 

Of course the boy was merely to cause Ignis anguish, but he certainly did want to have a source of entertainment. He was the bait for his real prize but Ardyn didn’t have to leave Prompto whole. Ardyn knew that Ignis would come for Prompto one way or another. “This one killed Somnus. I believe that it was better to spirit him away when he was vulnerable. This one has been eluding us for a number of years. His blood was claimed long ago.” 

Noctis’s gaze moved to study Prompto. No doubt he would not survive Ardyn for long if he was left with his uncle. “If that is the case,” The prince started off, “His life belongs to me by virtue of Somnus.” 

Ardyn clearly wasn’t pleased by Noctis claiming Prompto. Nevertheless, he had to acknowledge that his nephew did have a point. To interfere with an intimate affair was taboo. With the declaration given, the auburn-haired vampire sighed softly stepping away from Prompto. “As you wish my liege.” He bowed leaving Prompto where he stood frozen against the wall not understanding what just happened. 

With his fun for the evening dashed, the auburn-haired vampire gave Noctis his full attention. “I should tell you though,” Ardyn murmured softly. “That a council meeting has been called in light of the circumstances.” 

Noctis didn’t seem pleased by the news. “When is it to be held?” 

“At the stroke of midnight. As you claimed blood rites, I suppose you should handle your new charge.” His gaze swept over to Prompto for a moment. “I request your attendance at this meeting.” 

“You never have asked me to join you before,” Noctis murmured. He didn’t want to in all honesty since he knew what was likely to happen. 

“I’m afraid to deny you entry would be a grave oversight.” Was all Ardyn could say. “And I’m sure that many expect your absence regarding this matter. Best to prove them, wrong dear nephew. You do have standing at the council now whether you chose to embrace that title or not.” With that request given, he left the pair to prepare for the meeting as well. 

When the auburn-haired vampire was out of sight, Noctis turned his attention back to Prompto. Their eyes locked onto each other before the prince spoke. “Are you alright?” 

The blond stared at the vampire not sure if he heard right. Still, when the hand was extended to help him up, he hesitated not bothering to take that offered hand. Noctis didn’t seem offended by the gesture, and when Prompto finally was able to stand up he spoke. “Please come with me.” 

"You expect me to go with you?" The young hunter questioned. 

"I believe that my quarters would be safer for you for the time being. I only prevented Ardyn from flat out killing you. He and others within the house will likely try to find a way to torture you if you are not shielded properly." None of them would go in his room without permission as has been the tradition for years, and they wouldn’t break it now. 

Noctis’s honesty was a bit disturbing. He glanced back in the direction of where Ardyn had disappeared. He didn’t doubt that Noctis was lying to him but that still didn’t make him feel any safer. "And what are you going to do with me?" 

The question did give the prince pause. "...I don't know." He murmured softly starting to walk in the direction of his quarters. The home was a lot bigger than Prompto had realized. His instincts to try to map out where he was working on overdrive as he memorized where paintings and sculptures were to help navigate out of that place should a means of escape present itself. When the pair reached Noctis’s quarters Prompto wasn’t sure what to expect. 

Perhaps he was expecting a dungeon complete with cages and torture devices, what he got instead was a room, much grander than he had ever seen before. A bed oversized to the point where it could hold ten people with ease sat above a flight of stairs shielded by thin silk veils to offer privacy. A dining table held two chairs and a tray of tea on it. Near the oversized window was a piano, violent, and several other instruments laying about that clearly had been used frequently. Beyond that, Prompto was mostly staring at the amount of bookshelves that had lined the walls. From top to bottom they were filled with texts that made the library even Ignis had seemed so utterly small. Some of the textbooks were clearly old and worn from ages past. “My word... “ He whispered. How did this boy gather such a collection? 

Noctis seemed to grin slightly seeing the awe that passed the human. “I guess I should be thankful I have hobbies that seem to hold your interest.” Closing the door behind them Noct wondered if there was more that he should have done to make his guest feel more at ease. “It’s not much at the moment but should you need anything else, we can see about getting it for you.” 

Hearing those words, Prompto’s gaze pulled back at Noct. “I don’t understand,” The hunter started off. “Why would you do so much for your enemy?” 

Noctis stared at Prompto as he considered what he was saying. “I guess… a part of me wishes to curb that hatred that you might be feeling towards me and my kind.” After all, Somnus was a part of him whether he liked it or not. “However, I have the capacity to exercise forgiveness in my heart.” 

Prompto seemed to be taken aback by that admission. Certainly this vampire didn’t act like the typical ones that he ran into over the years. Even the energy about him seemed to be far less malevolent than the rest. 

“What is your name?” Noctis finally asked. 

“Um… Prompto.” And even the hunter was surprised he just offered his name with little care or consideration. 

“An unusual name.” Noctis mused. “As you have heard, you may call me Noctis, or Noct if you prefer.” 

“You are one to talk…” Prompto muttered. 

That made the Prince grin. “Perhaps. Maybe we shall go over the origins of each other's name in time.” His gaze pulled at the grandfather clock as it stroked midnight bringing with it a monotone chime. He supposed that the council meeting was already getting started and he thought hard about what Ardyn had said. “Unfortunately, I have business to attend. You may explore my room to your heart’s content but I do ask that you don’t step outside of it without me.” 

Right… it appeared for the time being, this vampire wasn’t going to kill him, but that couldn’t be said about Ardyn or any other creature or beast that might be lurking around. It was strange though that Noctis didn’t even make an attempt to tie him up or threaten him. “You’d give me that much freedom?” 

The prince stepped towards the door as he spoke. “I’m not trying to take your liberties away Prompto, merely keep you safe until we have a chance to speak more.” When he declared the hunter his, he knew that it was a risk. Ardyn and the others would hold him to be responsible for any action the hunter did now. “I’ll try not to be long. Make yourself comfortable in the meantime.” 

* * *

The basis for the Lucis Caelum council was Somnus being able to call upon the strongest vampires in his line at a moment's notice. When he and Ardyn had appeared in the primordial Eos the followers that Somnus turned had been in the hundreds. At the time, he needed vast numbers since it had been a savage world. Over time, the fledglings fell one by one and after two millennia, only seven of the original vampires Somnus turned were left. Because of their age and them willingly following Somnus throughout the ages, he gave them the name progenitors to distinguish them from the young fledglings that were turned by them or himself. Ardyn had been forbidden to make his own by his brother, noting that only the strongest should have a clearly defined legacy and if Ardyn had done so Somnus made it a point to kill them after they had reached a hundred years old not allowing his brother to have followers that may be more loyal to their sire than himself. 

As Ardyn hadn’t been stronger to defeat his brother, he had no choice but to put up with it. Now though, without that stipulation, he was free to do what he wished. Still, there was something else that he needed cleared and he hoped that Noctis would play his role well to ensure that not only Ardyn’s freedom but Noctis own would be assured. Tonitrus whom had befriended Ardyn in his primordial days was turned more out of spite so Ardyn wouldn’t get any ideas. Crepera might have been a lover of Somnus, but if anything was left of their relationship it was that she was willing to fall at his feet if requested. And the Trio, Optimus, The Fierce, The Wise challenged Somnus as he was growing in power and all fell before his blade. Instead of killing them, they had been turned. Forced to use their might to shield Somnus rather than try to slay him. Those five, didn’t particularly concern Ardyn, it was the other two: Mors and Regis. They were father and son in their previous life and the bond they shared despite being loyal to Somnus had always made Ardyn weary of them. Somnus was far too stuck on himself to notice the conflict but Ardyn knew all too well those two would be trouble. In fact, had Ardyn not been so concerned, he would not have called the meeting tonight to force their hands for he knew the pair would do something. 

Although the meeting had been arranged for midnight, the progenitors were already waiting as he opened the door to the council chamber. The Trio weren’t here physically, but they had always been the exception. The auburn-haired vampire turned on three monitors. A human invention that helped the Trio at least participate in the meetings when they were not protecting their borders from other vampire clans or the hunters. They had known about the meeting of course, and Ardyn wasn’t surprised to find the Trio had already been seated and waiting. 

He smiled at them. “Optimus, The Fierce, and The Wise!” Never did Ardyn doubt their loyalty to the clan but even he couldn’t tell what they were really thinking half of the time. None of them were as ambitious as Regis or Mors but he had to wonder how they would feel now that Somnus was gone. “It is so good to see you once again. I trust everything is going well in your part of the world?” 

“Well enough.” The Wise replied curtly. 

“We would be better to know just what is going on in Tenebrae.” Optimus countered. 

“You seem in a good mood considering that one of us has died Ardyn.” The Fierce muttered. 

“Do you expect that I should fear death every moment my eyes are opened?” He questioned. “Why, should that happen, I’d always have bags under my eyes and never get a moment’s rest.” 

“Your silver tongue keeps getting slippery the more years go by.” Optimus replied. 

“Ah, but you forget who I am around all the time that has led to that occurring.” The auburn-haired vampire replied. “After all, curbing Somnus’s wrath seemed to be a daily task.” As he expected, non one seemed to think much of it since it wasn’t them that had to be on the receiving end. 

  
  


Ardyn’s feet propped up on the table as he regarded the council. The moment that Somnus had died, the progenitors would have sensed the change and a new heir would need to be selected. By all rights, it should have been him, however with Noctis’s appearance, it certainly threw a wrench into who was the rightful successor to the throne. 

“Well it seems that you all are here so we can get the preliminary matters out of the way first.” Ardyn watched as all eyes fell on him before he spoke. “As you might have felt… Somnus has met a tragic end by being slain by the hunters.” 

The other vampires listened, having a mix of shock, awe, surprise and absolute despair that traveled over their faces as they processed what they already feared might have happened to their King. Although all had different beliefs, up until now, Somnus had held the clan together from the very beginning. Now with him gone the true nature of all of them would be tested. 

Regis, who was the first to recover from the bad news slammed his hand on the table. “Those damned hunters will pay for this! Even if we kill half of the countryside it still would be too good for them.”

“Somnus was the strongest vampire that we know. How could a human overpower him?” Crepera asked. 

“I suspect there was a daemon carrier involved in the incident, though I cannot say for certain what transpired,” Ardyn murmured feigning sadness. 

“How was this to happen?” Tonitrus growled. “Even if that had been the case, Somnus is more than capable of handling such food stock.” 

“I have to wonder Ardyn, did you sit back and let your brother suffer at the hands of a human?” Mors spoke out finally. 

“Perish the thought.” Ardyn countered coolly. “You know as well as I that short of one former human, my brother thought little of them. It was why he insisted on going after the hunters himself.” 

“Yet you are supposed to be the one protecting him!” Mors shot back. “Is that not your duty?” 

“My duty?” Ardyn questioned. “Strange that you would tell me now that it is my duty Mors. As I recall, it was you all that insisted that I stay with my brother to act as his shield when you would not.” The first signs of malice filtered into his voice as continued to speak. “In fact, you insisted that my daemon would be the only thing that could tame my brother should he suffer from madness and depravity. Or rather… you insisted that _because_ I own a daemon and you do not, I deserved to be the whipping boy for Somnus’s fits of rage.” 

The room grew silent as they were outed. Somnus and Ardyn were the only ones that did have a soul daemon within their ranks. Of course to ensure their continued power in the region, they had to be led by the strongest so Somnus had always told them. The jealousy of the other progenitors had always been the source of tension. Fledglings borne all by Somnus from what seemed like the beginning of time. All vied for power from their sire. The older they became the more control over their life they wanted, and yet in order to do that, Somnus needed to be removed. With that limitation gone, they were no more than wolves trying to re-establish themselves within the hierarchy. 

“In any case,” Ardyn continued. “He wished to claim the blood of the one that took the life of his beloved. You know as well as I... that he wished to settle that matter by himself and so I had no choice but to leave his side.” 

And for that, everyone grew quiet for they all knew that the one being that Somnus ever cared for. The one that he took as a wife…

“So the fault of Somnus’s death,” Ardyn continued. “Does not rely on me. Should you need more proof that I’m not trying to deceive you, there are a few thralls that can attest that my words are indeed the truth.” 

Mors lips pressed into a thin line. If there were witnesses, then trying to accuse Ardyn of neglecting his duties would be impossible. He knew how Somnus could be when it came to his damned wife and all the questions he had poised at Ardyn had been answered expertly that he could not dispute the auburn-haired vampire’s claims. It was not how he expected this meeting to go. 

“If that is the case,” Regis chimed in. “Then there is no fault in Ardyn. Revenge if anything need to be taken out on those hunters.”

“And so we shall in time.” The Wise murmured from his monitor. 

“With that matter out of the way, I suppose we should get down to the real business then.” Ardyn mused. 

Mors had no choice but to agree and he pressed on to what this meeting was really about. “Where is Noctis?” 

“Tending to his prey I imagine. He claimed blood rites on the hunter that slew Somnus.” 

The other vampires murmured among themselves. “You left him unsupervised with the murderer of Somnus?!” Regis exclaimed. 

“It is what he desired,” Ardyn explained staring at his fingernail absentmindedly. “I could not disobey his order.” 

“There are times where you are supposed to step in!” Mors replied. “That boy cannot be left with such a dangerous-” 

The door to the meeting room opened as Noctis entered. His expression was neutral even as he had caught pieces of the conversation on his way down here. Nevertheless, all eyes seemed to be trained on him. 

“Ah! Noct!” Ardyn exclaimed far too happily. “So good of you to join us. We were just discussing important matters.” And his timing couldn’t have been any better… 

The seat, usually reserved for Somnus was empty, and without the least bit of hesitation, Noctis walked over to it before sitting down in the chair. “If the matter is important, please continue.” He could sense the tension in the room go up by his boldness, but still he kept his facade impassive. 

It was Mors that managed to regain his composure as he spoke. “It is good to see you Noctis. In light of the circumstances, we all offer our condolences.” 

“We have heard that you have the hunter that is responsible for Somnus’s death in custody,” Optimus stated. 

“It is true. Given the relationship that he had with Somnus, it only seemed right that I claim him as my own.” Noctis confirmed. 

“What are you planning on doing with him?” Regis asked. 

The Prince sighed softly growing bored of the council’s scrutiny of him. “Somnus is dead.” He spoke plainly to them all. “Given the circumstances, is that not what this meeting is about?” Noctis inquired. “That boy has nothing to do with this.” 

“Apologies, your grace,” Regis said bowing. “All the same… we simply are wondering if it is a matter we could aid with.” 

“I haven’t decided.” It wasn’t a complete lie, but he’d not give any of the vampires here an idea of what he planned to do with the hunter. 

Regis cleared his throat. “Well… perhaps it would be a discussion suited for another day. There are more important matters that have called us here.”

“I agree,”Noctis said as he relaxed in his seat. “So, I’m sure that this is about the ascension of the next king to our clan.”

“Yes.” Mors glanced between Ardyn and Noctis before speaking. “With your father… indisposed, there is the matter of succession to the throne.” He waited for anyone to speak to voice their concerns, when no one did, he continued. “Naturally… the one that claims the throne is the one that is arguably the most powerful of our clan…” 

Noctis already was annoyed knowing what this about. “And yet… my birth has put a damper in your plans, is that it?” The room was silent, and as he looked around, he could tell that none but Ardyn was willing to look him in the eyes. They never had liked him, tolerated him perhaps because Somnus forced them to, but there was a reason that Noctis was hidden from even humanity and the scorn had always been obvious from the start. 

“You have the blood of your father, no one doubts your potential.” The Wise said. 

“Yet my mother… is one that you all despise to your very core.” And it was one of the first times that Noctis seemed to grow resentful of this matter. Noctis was an accident… Somnus’ greatest blunder. His father was supposed to marry within vampire society, one of the other houses and yet he chose Aulea. 

“We simply… have appearances to keep up.” Mors tried to explain. “Not just with humans but-” 

Noctis slammed his fist on the table. The power used with the small gesture caused the wooden legs to crack ending the wooden oak crashing on the ground. Despite the violent display, no one said anything. “Bahamut has chosen me as his carrier.” The Prince said after some time. “I have a daemon, the strongest of our clan by your own admission and that is the only bar you could say to deny me ascension to the throne.” But he knew, this wasn’t about their rules, or traditions… or even how powerful he may or may not become. It had been obvious from the beginning. Not that anyone had ever tried to hide their disgust towards him. Had Somnus not been the head of the Lucis Caelums he was sure that one of them would have come for his life the moment that his mother conceived him. “Unless any of you wish to challenge me for my position?” 

Suddenly there were murmurs. That is what they wanted to hear, if they couldn’t convince him to give up his seat of power, this was the other method. Noctis’s gaze locked onto Ardyn even as he said those words expecting his uncle to say something. 

Instead though, the auburn-haired vampire merely pressed his mouth closer together. All eyes were on him, the strongest of the line with Somnus out the way now. “The purpose of his meeting is not to initiate a duel.” Nevertheless, one could be called if Ardyn wished it. However, he had his own plans. “Regardless, young Noctis… I do not intend to challenge you over the throne.” A few gasps were heard although Ardyn merely leaned back in his chair already dismissing the conversation. “So if anyone else wishes to challenge you?” 

Between looking at Mors and Regis, Noctis could see how upset they were with what Ardyn had just done. Nevertheless, the point had been made, and although he was sure that one of them wished to topple Noctis, none of them tried to challenge the young boy. “Then it is decided... “ Ardyn went on. “Noctis is our King and as no one tried to challenge him, I will remain here and guard him as I did for Somnus.” 

Noctis could tell, even with the matter settled, the tension in the air had only grown. He no longer cared for he had come to this stupid meeting, and had defended himself. “If we are done here…” He stood up abruptly turning his attention to the beings now under his command. “My first order of business is to cease these unannounced visits at my domain. Should you require an audience with me, you are to contact me before stepping foot on these lands.” While the preface of the order was handled as merely a courtesy, Noctis didn’t want to be caught unaware of their movements. Although no one had challenged him tonight, he was sure that it would likely change and wanted to make sure he had every advantage possible. 

“Sir!” The councilmen echoed at the order. 

With that confirmation given Noctis rose from his chair and left the room. As he put some distance between himself and the council, he couldn’t help but feel the energy drain out of him with the facade he had put on. For now, he was able to walk away not only with the title of King but his life was preserved for the time being. 

Mors’s gaze narrowed as he regarded Ardyn after the boy left. “You cannot be serious with what you have just done.” He growled. 

“Oh?” Ardyn mused arching a brow, “And what would that be?” 

“You let us be lead by a _half breed_?” Regis questioned. “You, more than any of us were just as disgusted by Somnus’s actions when he conceived that whelp.” 

“You had your chance to challenge the boy if you felt so strongly about it.” Ardyn easily countered. “So as much as you claim to hate the blood that runs through his veins, clearly not enough to try to settle the matter yourselves.” 

“And why did you refuse Ardyn?” The Fierce asked. 

“My word, it is almost as though you all _expected_ me to fight him.” He mused softly. “Assuming that it played out that way, I’m sure that you all would have been eagerly trying to see which of your brides you could offer to me to gain any of you more power and my favor. Or perhaps,” He paused then. “You were expecting both of us to be gravely wounded so you could unseat us both at the same time? Perhaps even praying that we both expired should a fight have occurred that involved our daemons.” 

“Hold your tongue Ardyn…” Mors warned. “We know the power of your daemon is without question and we would never endanger losing it so hastily.” 

But the auburn-haired man merely shrugged his shoulders. “Ah, you are right. Such political maneuvering would be beneath the civilized beings that voted me to be the second in command for our line. An irony that I had to both pick after my brother’s outbursts and be on the brunt end of his abuse for these two millennia.” He smiled at them all, though his eyes betrayed the murderous intent. “I suppose though, it is a good thing that I’m _much_ more even-tempered. Although one thing that I’ve come to know is that you shouldn’t be so convinced that a plan will unfold just the way you want.” He stood up from the remnants of the table. “But alas… the daylight hours come. Should you find yourself too weary to travel home after this by all means you are welcome to stay here. But I do insist that you keep your time here short as our new King decides how to proceed with his visions of the future.” Ardyn could see the rage building within Mors but ignored it. As much as the other vampire wished to strike him down he knew it was suicide to make a scene in front of the others. 

As if he knew what Ardyn was expecting Mors spoke. “That won’t be necessary, we have a safe house so we shall not burden you here.” 

“A wise choice.” Ardyn countered. “I do caution you all,” The auburn-haired vampire said. “This matter needs not to be brought up again unless any one of you are prepared to offer up your own blood to get the desired results that you want.” The warning given Ardyn left the council speechless as he tended to his other business before the sun rose. 

  
  


Although certainly, Ardyn would have preferred the throne, he’d not be a pawn to serve the councils’ whims since they clearly were all cowards. A situation needed to be made that would force Noctis to willingly step down and give the title to the second in command. He thought back to Prompto before a grin crossed his lips. Perhaps… there was another use he had for that boy.

* * *

The moment that Ardyn stepped into his room, he sighed softly. The politics between his kin always annoyed him. This instance more than the rest. Still, the point had been made that he would not be manipulated to kill on their command. For as old as the Lucis Caelum line was, it seemed they had inherited the human’s nature to have someone else to do their fighting for them. He didn’t have to know that Mors and Regis likely would be plotting their next move. For now Ardyn would let them scheme while he continued to protect Noctis. The boy was an issue, although for Ardyn, killing him wasn’t his end goal. As much as he loathed his brother, Somnus’s soul daemon needed to be preserved. That is what the council failed to realize if they managed to kill Noctis. To bank on the dragon to go to one of the progenter’s bloodlines was a foolish gamble. The daemon’s didn’t owe the vampire’s their loyalty as much as their human counterparts. Given that the history as to what happened to the previous vampire daemons were lost in time, not even Ardyn was willing to take that risk. 

A knock on the door had Ardyn glance at it knowing who it was. “Come in Noct.” 

The boy quietly slipped into the room though he remained by the door glancing back at Ardyn. “Uncle… why did you call a meeting so soon?” There was no doubt that it was his idea for even if the others knew of Somnus’s death, seeing Noctis now would have been the least of their concerns. 

Ardyn regarded the boy for the longest time. “If I didn’t bring them here… you know the rumors would have started to spread regarding the matter and your life would have likely ended prematurely by would-be assassins.” 

Of course, the other man did have a point. But even so, something had bothered Noctis about Ardyn’s actions. “Do you not feel the same way as them?” 

Ardyn merely shrugged his shoulders. “I am happy my brother managed to do even this much in his immortal life. You are an oddity... there is no getting around that. A living legacy that for a moment in time, Somnus felt something for someone other than himself and the fact that they were weaker than him was something he didn’t use to his advantage.” 

Noctis half expected Ardyn to laugh at that realization, however when the room grew silent his gaze cut away from his uncle. 

“We may not agree on many things dear Noct… but we most certainly were going to be used by the council tonight. I’m sure you realized this.”

Noctis had and in all honesty, if Ardyn had fought him, he wasn’t sure if he would have still been standing. Ardyn had every advantage possible even with the power of his daemon. 

Clearing his throat, the auburn-haired vampire spoke softly. “Go to your new pet… the council will be gone soon so you can be more at ease. We shall speak more on this matter later.” 

It was hard to say if what Ardyn said was true, but in that moment, the only thing that he did know was that it was best to leave his life in the hands of Ardyn than any other Lucis Caelum members. He hadn’t been challenged tonight but he was sure this setback would make them think of an alternative means to control him. “Thank you, Uncle.” 

* * *

When Noctis had left, Prompto found himself staring at the door. It was unreal that he really had been just left alone unsupervised. Either Noctis was sure that Prompto would do what he asked, or he was just that confident that his threats would keep him here. But even if that was the case, it was almost as though Noct was _asking_ him rather than threatening his life. Just what was that guy's deal anyway? For the longest time, Prompto was wondering if he should risk it. But then he could sense the air of terror within the walls of this place. Ardyn said there was a meeting here and there was truth in those words because the hunter could feel the energy even from behind the walls. While not nearly as frightening as the air Somnus had given off, there were vampires here… several of them that were making his body tremble. If they did find him he was sure that would be the end of him. 

Prompto decided against it. Dealing with Noct seemed to be his best bet for the time being. He walked away from the door and instead found himself going to the bookshelf on the opposite end of the room. Even at a glance, he could tell that what was gathered here was different subject matters throughout the ages. Some mundane such as gardening, and others that dealt with philosophy and mathematics. In fact, he saw a worn tomb that had to deal with the creation of Eos. As he picked it up he could see that it was the same material that Ravus often spoke about in his classes. “Why would he have this?” So engrossed was he with these thoughts, he didn’t notice another visitor had appeared until a breeze had his attention turn to the window and saw a figure balancing himself on the ledge. 

“Well… what do we have here?” 

Unconsciously Prompto was already reaching for his sidearm only to remember in that instance that Ardyn had stolen the damn thing from him. Instead, he found himself staring at a man that was tall, tanned, muscular, and had piercing eyes that seemed gentle yet highly intelligent. 

Gladio saw the gesture and narrowed his eyes. “Hmm, you are… a hunter? This is new.” 

“What of it?” 

The man craned his head forward sniffing the air. “You are a human too. What are you doing here?” 

Prompto frowned at the man. He was sure that he was the one that had just intruded into the room. And also… what was the deal with him? Apparently Noctis had a point with keeping him here. There were all kinds of weird people around here. “You aren’t a vampire.” The hunter commented. But even so, Prompto could sense that something was off. “But you aren’t human either.” 

A smile graced his form as he was called out. “Humph, and perceptive too.” Still, he didn’t bother to humor the boy by telling him exactly what he was. No point in spilling his guts out if Noctis was planning on eating him. Although a quick glance around saw that the young Prince was nowhere to be found. “Where is your keeper?” 

Gritting his teeth, Prompto sat on the edge of the bed watching the strange male. As much as he wanted to point out that he was no one’s, the thought of being pawed off to Ardyn again made him think otherwise. “Out,” The boy replied. “I don’t know where he went. He just told me to stay here.” He hoped that was enough to prevent the stranger from trying anything on him. Clearly he knew Noct so perhaps he’d be left alone. 

“Well, you aren’t stupid.” Gladio mused walking over to the piano and took a seat in front of it. “Don’t know what your deal is, but Noct’s a good person. Glad you are listening to him.” The fact that a hunter was doing that spoke volumes for he knew all too well how their kind could be towards the monsters. 

Prompto probably should have been offended by the other man’s words, but he ended up frowning. “And you know him why?” 

“Let’s just say we have vested interests together.” He honestly had lost count about when he had first stumbled upon Noct but that had been one of the few times where a chance encounter never bothered him. Gladio’s attention turned to the door hearing footsteps coming near him. When it opened he was happy to see Noctis appear and grunted. “There you are.” 

“Gladio.” The Prince seemed to be genuinely happy to see his friend and smiled. “Hope I didn’t keep you waiting long.” And he turned to Prompto happy to see the hunter was where he had left him. “Or you either.” 

Gladio couldn’t help but notice the way that the boy was looking at Prompto. “Who’s the kid?” He asked Noctis.

Noctis made his way to the table before sitting down in the chair. “My guest… indefinitely.” 

That admission had Gladio glance back at the Prince’s face. “Not like you to show such compassion to your food.” 

Prompto frowned the way he was referred to as that. It honestly hadn’t occurred to him he could be used for stock though he had heard more than enough rumors that made him uncomfortable. 

“He’s not food.” Noctis assured both men. Although how to describe the hunter. “It’s… complicated.” As much as he wanted to explain the situation, he felt that he could not adequately. Even he was still unsure of the details regarding Prompto’s relationship with Somnus. 

For the longest time Gladio stared at Noctis. “There are a lot more scents in here tonight. Old ones.” He finally said after some time. “There’s been a few rumors going around, a talk of seeing a great dragon within the sky.” He turned his attention back to the young hunter already putting a few thoughts together. “And then him appearing… is it true?” 

“Yeah…” The Prince said after some time. “Somnus is gone... and the council already made their move.” 

Gladio narrowed his eyes. He had feared if such a scenario would happen as he already knew that many didn’t approve of Noct’s very existence. “And?” 

“It’s been settled for the time being.” Noctis said. 

Prompto didn’t know what was going on, but he couldn’t help but feel it was regarding the meeting that Ardyn had described. 

But even as Noctis tried to assure him, Gladio still couldn’t help but hang onto the choice of words. _Settled_ was very subjective in vampire society. “Noct…” 

“It’s fine… nothing will happen to me for now. Uncle saw to that.” 

The man clearly wasn’t convinced and wanted to argue the point further when a howl echoed through the forest. Gladio immediately went to the window listening to the message. “Seems my old man is calling. Looks like I’ve got trouble of my own.” There was a lot that he wanted to ask Noctis but it would have to wait. He glanced back at the Prince. “Watch your back… I don’t have to tell you that it’s going to be a challenging time for you.” He leapt out of the window much to Prompto’s shock before disappearing into the woods. 

How was he not injured from a jump from this high? There was no doubt about it, the way he moved was too much like Loqi. That man was definitely a lycan. With Gladio gone, Prompto turned his attention back to Noctis. 

“Guess we should talk for a bit.” The Prince motioned for the hunter to join him at the table and was happy to see Prompto oblige to the request. When both of them were settled he regarded the hunter. “Tell me… what are you thinking at the moment?” 

“Wondering what the hell is going on.” Prompto muttered. “Between the big guy coming in unannounced and you keeping me alive, I wonder what your endgame is.” 

The Prince blinked. “Endgame?” He repeated. Despite himself, he found himself laughing softly. “I fear you are overthinking my motives.” 

“You’ll have to forgive me for not understanding. I did kill one of you after all.” 

The humor drained from Noctis’s face at that realization. “Yes… you did. I suppose I should be more upset but... He has done things that I’m not proud of.” 

And to that statement, Prompto’s mouth pressed together. “Yeah… like killing my entire family.”

“I heard.” Noctis went quiet. “So you killed him as a result.” 

Technically it was Ignis, but if the vampire wished to think that, he wasn’t going to correct the details about what had happened. “It wasn’t the satisfaction I had hoped for.” No, if anything he felt just empty knowing that such a monster was now gone and there was no hope for Verstael or his mother coming back. 

“I’m kinda glad you feel that way.” The Prince mused. “It means you value life.” 

That made Prompto wonder though. “Are you really a Lucis Caelum? I’ve heard there are other vampire bloodlines, you don’t seem to act like them.” Granted, the fact that he _did_ look strikingly like Somnus was hard to miss but the personality that Noctis had was barely recognizable for anyone associated with the clan. 

“I am,” Noctis assured him. “But I admit I don’t act like my kin.” That had been a detail that the other vampires had pointed out to him more than he cared to admit. “Somnus... was my father.” 

Prompto’s eyes widened when the realization hit him. “Father…?” The implication meant more than just Somnus having someone else to carry on his bloody legacy and reign of terror. What Noctis was really implying was that somehow a vampire was able to conceive. “Vampires… they are-” He paused staring at Noctis. “They have always been implied to be sterile.” 

“Ah, so the humans still are under that assumption. I was wondering if anything had changed in these few years regarding that matter.” Noctis paused considering his words. “I suppose the lore isn’t exactly wrong. Two vampires cannot conceive for the undead cannot give birth to life.” 

Yes, that had been the simple explanation Ravus had told him. “Then… how?” 

“My mother… was a human.” 

Prompto’s face went pale. “Oh my god…” 

The Prince merely glanced away seeing the look that passed the hunter’s face. “I’m not sure if Somnus knew that could happen, or if he truly cared about my mother.” He had heard enough stories, seen the way that his father behaved to have even Noctis wondering if it was just another of his twisted schemes or if loving anyone was within his capacity. “In either case… when he found out about me, he decided to keep me here.” 

“And your mother?” 

“She was killed by a hunter after I was brought here. I’ve never been sure of the details since Father never spoke of her to me.” 

So that was why no one knew about this guy. “You’ve been here by yourself?” 

“I suppose that fool Gladio keeps me company.” The Prince had always appreciated the man knowing that he had a good heart. “But yes… I simply cause too many issues in human society, and vampire society is not much better.” That much had been made apparent tonight. “Father said that it was best for me to stay here away from all that could cause me great harm.” 

Prompto thought back to the way that Gladio was speaking to the Prince. The way the two spoke almost seemed like Noctis was still in some type of danger. “And the reasons why there are so many vampires crawling around tonight? Is that because Somnus is gone?” 

“Yes…” Noctis said simply. “While I’m sure that it might surprise you, our kind do act civilized just as much as humans do.” 

Prompto grit his teeth at that. “Your father killed many people… including my own family. I’d hardly call that civilized.” He wanted to justify his own actions now that Somnus was dead. The vampires never had any good about them so why should he feel bad for anything that was to come to pass? 

“You are right… and for that you have my apology for whatever harm he’s done to you and those that you love.” 

“It’s… not like you were the one that did it.” 

“Even so,” Noctis murmured. “I wish we could come to an understanding. I do grow tired of the clashes and hearing about the loss of life on both sides.” 

“Why do that now?” Prompto asked. 

“Because for the first time, you’ve given me the power to do so.” His words held weight to them and the other vampires under the Lucis Caelum name would have no choice but to obey his orders. “And I suppose trying to rectify past mistakes is the least I can do.” How to do it had been the main concern, but perhaps speaking to Prompto would give him some ideas.


End file.
